


Rise up

by LizzingtonLove (M_Carpe_Noctem)



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Carpe_Noctem/pseuds/LizzingtonLove
Summary: AU beginning at the end of 3x10."They stay in each other arms for a long moment. It's only been a week, but she missed him so much. He feels perfect against her, he is warm and she feels safe. She feels at ease. She knows this man would burn the world down for her, to save her."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lizzy must start a new chapter of her life after being on the run.  
> She spends more time with Red.  
> Red is feeling extremely guilty over the past.
> 
> Rating will change. You know, smut and stuff.
> 
> I apologize for the English mistakes.  
> Don't hesitate to comment  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

They stay in each other arms for a long moment. It's only been a week, but she missed him so much. He feels perfect against her, he is warm and she feels safe, she feels at ease. She knows this man would burn the world down to save her. And she now knows that she is willing to do just the same for him. The night at the King's made her realized that she cares for him, deeply, in a way she never thought would happen, in a way she tried hard to resist. She remembers the fear that took over her as she couldn't find him at the gas station. It wasn't only because of her situation as a fugitive, but because she worried that she might never see him again and once she knew there was a way to save him, to get him back by her side even if it meant to put an end, momentary or not, to their plan to clear her name she didn't even hesitate. It was him. It would always be him. She thinks that the skin of his cheek is so soft, his smell which became so familiar to her is comforting. 

She is free. The Cabal didn't get her. She is alive and his arms. He caresses her hair once again. He doesn't open his eyes. Like he always does, he savors their closeness, she probably doesn't know that for him, each little touches, hugs and shared confidences between them are the most precious and sacred things in his life. And the smile she offered him some minutes ago was so pure, the few steps she took to get closer were determined and the pause before their embrace just proved that between them sometimes words are not required. They both knew what they needed at that time. He kisses her temple several times before she takes a step back but she still holds him.

“Where are we staying tonight?”

Her voice is so soft, the “we” doesn't go unnoticed by him, he prepared a safe flat for her and her only in case she desires to stay alone.

“Dembe and I are staying in a safe house, fifteen minutes drive from here. If you wish to have a place just for you tonight I...”

She squeezes his bicep gently. “Thank you but no. I want to stay with you. If that's okay, of course.”

“You know it is, Lizzy. Let's go then.”

Before getting in the car, she hugs Dembe and Reddington looks at them with adoration before opening the door so Liz could get in. Dembe drives into the night. Red can't stop looking at their hands. She put hers in his since he took off his hat and buckled his seatbelt. Dembe drops them in front of the house.

“Elizabeth, do you feel like eating something?”

The bodyguard's voice gets her out of her thoughts. “I'm hungry but not too much... A pizza sounds good to me after the bad prison food.”

“Terrible, isn't it? That's why I am most afraid of getting arrested.”

She bites her bottom lip and chuckles softly, Reddington and his love for food.

“Raymond and I know the best pizzas in all of DC. I'm going to get some now.”

“I let you pick for me, Dembe.”

Red gets out of the car and opens Elizabeth's door before saying thank you to Dembe. 

They enter the house and she is surprised by how modern it is, after the different places they stayed during their time on the run this is very much welcome. It has quite large rooms, she is sure he didn't pick it randomly, after being held in very small places over the week he knew she would need space. He gives her a quick tour. When they arrive at the door of her room he tells her to take all the time she needs.

“The water pressure in the shower is wonderful.” He hands her bag.

“That's nice, the cell benches weren't so kind to my back.” 

This shower feels like heaven, like a fresh start. She knew from the moment she signed the deal that her life would be forever changed but she meant what she said, it was fair. She knows that no matter what happens now, she will always have Red. Their relationship was a bumpy road but she knows more about him now. She saw the broken human being, she saw him like never before. Spending so much time with him moved her profoundly. She witnessed his more human side and not the Concierge of Crime, but just Raymond Reddington, the man. When she learned about the Fulcrum she thought she was just another piece on his massive chessboard but that wasn't the case. After understanding why he blocked her memory, things became clearer for her. He was genuinely caring about her. 

She joins him forty minutes later in the kitchen. When she enters the room, she observes him putting the pizza in the oven, it probably got too cold to eat. On her way, she noticed his tie on the back of the couch. She can see his vest hanging at his sides so it must be unbuttoned and his sleeves are rolled up. She always found him quite handsome. She never really looked at older men with that kind of thoughts. But there is something magnetic about him... He sure didn't have a six packs abs but his rounder belly never bothered her. His charisma, his wonderful, deep voice and intelligence aroused her, it was useless to try to denied it to herself. He is definitely handsome in her eyes.

“Lizzy, would you like a glass of wine?”

She sits to at the table. “Yes, please.” He fills her glass with red wine and refills his glass as well. “Where is Dembe?”

“He went to bed. We had quite a long day.” He sits down not really in front of her but not next to her either.

“I'm sure you did. Was Aram all excited to be in your team?”

He shakes his head, smiling “Oh yes, he was. When I told him about the elevator trick, I thought he would start bouncing around.” He was mimicking it with his index. “But he is truly efficient. And he's a good man.”

“He is.”

They eat in silence, a comfortable one. Sometimes they look at each other and simply share soft smiles. He knows that things will be difficult in the next weeks, she fantasizes about a normal life but even after the public declaration, her name will be in American people's head. She will be the FBI agent who shot Tom Connolly in cold blood. But what he fears the most is that her birth name was now known publicly. It will bring complications. There are many things he wants to tell her. He feels now that she finally trusts him. 

“How did you kill him?”

She immediately notices his eye twitch tick. “You don't need to know that.”

“Tell me.”

“I threw him out of the minister's plane.”

“Did he know my mother?”

“I have no idea, it's possible. Why do you ask?”

“He told me I look like her... Do I?”

“No. Not physically. You are intelligent as she was, though.”

She nods and yawns several times in a row, she gets up “I should go to bed.”

He stands as well “Yes.”

She briefly takes his hand and squeezes it “Good night, Red.”

“Good night, Lizzy.”

Hours later, she can't sleep anymore, instead of tossing and turning over and over she gets up and go downstairs to get something to drink. She slows down her steps when she sees light in the living room. He is on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table. She walks as silently as she can toward the couch. He isn't asleep.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” 

He watches her as she opens the fridge, the light coming from it, illuminating her lovely face. Even if she does look tired, he can't help but find her beautiful. She takes a bottle of strawberry flavored water. He discovered that she really enjoys those. She smiles at the bottle after drinking a few gulps. She goes back to the living room. He pats the spot next to him and she sits down.

“Did you get any sleep?”

“Three hours. I guess my brain is still in on the run mode and is going to be for some time.”

“Yes.”

“Is it always like this for you?”

“Pretty much. I used to be a heavy sleeper before. But it's the life. I'm sure you'll find your old sleeping patterns once you start working again and find yourself a nice place to live.”

Oh, he can just feel what her next question is going to be. “Do you know where he is?”

“At the marina, on his boat. Do you plan on seeing him again?”

“I want to thank him, for getting Karakurt.”

“You don't owe him anything, Lizzy.” she stays silent “do you really believe he's going to change?”

“He wants to change, so that's a first. But we can't be together anymore.” He feels like a very heavy weight is being lifted from his shoulders, she notices his subtle reaction. “He lied to me, he hit me, gas-lighted me, he cheated and we beat the hell out of each other. I had a lot of time to think about it and even if he is my only chance to have a normal life, I can't go back to him.”

He frowns at her words “He is not your only chance.” She looks at him with a sad smile. “You deserve so much more.”

“Red. I watched the TV in my room. I know what people think of me. Who would want a relationship with someone like me? I'm a felon. I have no family...”

“I know I anger you sometimes with what I say, but Lizzy, you are so strong, stronger than you know and you will have the life you desire so much.”

She takes his hand and softly kisses him on his cheek, she then gets closer and he naturally lifts his arm, she rests her head against him.

“We won a battle but not the war, right?”

“You are right, Lizzy. The Cabal is not only in DC but all over the world. We cut one head, that's all. But it means you are free so it was the most important battle for me.”

“Red?”

“Hmm?”

“Am I in danger now that my birth name is known?”

“It's possible. But no matter who comes on your way, I'll get them.”

“We'll get them.” She looks up at him. “After all I'm strong, aren't I?”

“Oh yes, you are. Even more than you think. And you saved my life, again.”

“You're welcome.” They both have the talk after the events at the King's in their mind, he opens his mouth and she knows just what he's going to say. “Don't even think of it, Red.”

“But Lizzy...”

“We are here, we are both alive so shut up.”

That makes him chuckle. “Alright.”

She also puts her feet on the coffee table and she closes her eyes, it doesn't take her long to fall asleep. He pushes back some hair that fell on her face and tucks them behind her ear before closing his eyes as well.


	2. Chapter 2

She hears his deep yet sweet and soothing voice calling her softly. “Lizzy...”

She hums, not really awake but not asleep anymore. “What time is it?”

“Eleven. I didn't want to wake you just yet but Donald and Harold have already called three times since eight.”

“Oh shit... I need to get ready to sign my new contract as an asset.” She sits up, stretches and gets up. “I'm going to get ready.”

“Go, I'll make breakfast.” 

“You are a wonderful pillow, Red. I..." she smiles. "Thank you.”

A soft smile forms on his lips as he nods. His gaze making her feel a welcoming warmth across her body and heart. Red watches her walking to the stairs before going in the kitchen and starts making breakfast. While he is putting slices of bacon in the frying pan and cutting some French toasts, Dembe enters the room.

“I see you finally moved from the couch, Raymond.” He hears the light tone and good humor in his best friend's voice.

“Indeed. I wish she could have had the chance to rest a little more, we only fell asleep at five. She has a lot of hours of sleep to catch on.”

“Are you going to spend the weekend with her?”

“I don't know.” He breaks an egg into the frying pan. “I plan to tell her, the things we talked about. The night of the fire, her grandfather, Katarina...”

“You are doing the right thing.” He gives Red's shoulder a squeeze. “Being with you during those months really helped to forge a profound trust. I can feel her attitude toward you has changed.”

“It did. I think she really does trust me now. But hearing about her parents, that will not be easy for her.”

“But you will be there for her.”

He just nods when he hears her footsteps. “Dembe, hi.”

“Good morning, Elizabeth.”

Red puts a well-filled plate in front of her. “Thank you, Red.”

“My pleasure.”

She takes several bites before asking him a question. “Shall I come back here after my meeting or...”

“You can stay here as long as you need, Lizzy.” He hands her spare keys.

“Alright.”  
“The keys number three or four are the ones from the other place I told you about last night if you wish to have a place of your own until you find something else.”

She just nods, quickly finishes her breakfast and Dembe drives her to her meeting with Harold Cooper. After he watches them leave, he goes to the bathroom and starts to undress. He is still wearing his suit from last night. Taking off his shirt, he remembers the tears she shed on the soft white material when she finally let go of the fear and the pressure she felt since her arrest. She cried on his chest for at least an hour. He held her tightly against him, whispering sweet words and sometimes just being there, a silent force, rocking her tenderly, and let her be. They talked about how his team executed the plan, he told her about the apples. His work with Samar and he witnessed it again, her jealousy, her possessiveness. He decided not to address the matter this time, she didn't need this at that moment of the night. They then talked about certain moments from their time on the run. At her demand, he finally finished the story he started before being taken by the highwaymen. Regardless of the happiness he feels at what look like a huge step forward in their relationship, he must stay in control. Holding her last night, sleeping next to her, even if he kept it as platonic as he could, as he always tries to keep their physical interactions this way, shouldn't be an experience to repeat more often. It would be too difficult. Even if he promised to himself to never make a romantic move toward her, he knew that in a passionate moment he might not be able to control his desires, the things his soul calls for... She deserves a good man, a man who was, is, not a key player in her suffering, not someone like him, who can't offer her the life she fantasizes about. 

It's around seven pm when she gets back, Dembe is watching some football on the TV, no signs of Reddington. 

“Hi, Dembe. Do you mind if I take one of those beers?”

“Good evening, Elizabeth. Not at all, help yourself.”

She kicks off her shoes and sits down on the couch. “Thanks.” She drinks her beer and stays silent for some minutes. “Is Red out?”

“No, he's in the library.” He gets the remote and lowers the volume of the TV and they hear a faint sound, the room must be soundproof, of the instrument. “Still playing the piano.”

“I didn't know that about him...”

“There are many things you don't know about Raymond.” He smiles a little.

“I'm sure.” She gets up. “I'm just going to tell him that I'm staying here tonight.”

As she climbs the stairs she tries to put some order in her thoughts, she will tell him that she saw Tom, she's pretty sure he already knows. She takes a moment to freshen up in her bathroom then stands in front of the door and listens to the music he's playing, he is quite talented. 

After five minutes or so, she knocks loudly on the library door.

“Red, it's me, may I come in?”

“Please.”

As she enters the beautiful room, he stops playing. She walks to the piano.  
“I couldn't help but listen, it's beautiful. You're really good.”

“Thank you. I can't always play so whenever I can exercise a bit...”

“Could you play some more? The sound was muffled with the door closed.”

She notices his seconds of hesitation but from the moment his fingers begin to move over the keys, she becomes enthralled by them. Those hands, she thinks, their little touches here and there on her body, usually on her elbow, back, arms and hands, the goosebumps they created on her skin last night. She can't repress the thought of how they would feel on other parts of her body. She's certain that he is an amazing lover. He must be able to switch from tender to rough. She has had this dream twice, erotic, vivid dreams about him and her. There is no denying that the man oozes sexuality when he wants to. He exudes self-confidence and authority. She has perfectly seen how women reacted to his presence. She is fascinated by him.

“Lizzy, are you all right?”

The light touch on her wrist brings out of her reverie “Yes, sorry. It was so beautiful.”

“Thank you. Have you eaten yet?”

“I was about to order Chinese.”

“Did you come to get your bag?”

“No, I'm staying here for tonight. I'll stay at the other place for the weekend.”

“Alright. I could cook some pasta with fresh tomato sauce. I lost a chess game against Dembe so I must cook.”

She chuckles. “The master of games has lost?”

“I let him win from time to time...” He gets up and stands close to her. “I'm not credible, am I?” 

“Not a bit!” She points a finger to his chest. “And you don't lie to me, so...”

He holds her gaze. “That's right, I never lie to you.”

“I trust you.”

He knew it now but hearing her saying it, with that sincerity in her eyes. “I'm glad you do, I... There are some things I need to tell you. But first, you need to find your place in the society again.”

“Yes. The meeting went very well. And they are waiting for the next name.”

“Yes, I'm still working on that.”

They get downstairs and he starts preparing their dinner. “Red, I want to help but I'm not good in the kitchen, really.”

He hands her a quite big knife. “I'm sure you're more than capable to chop those vegetables. Begin with the tomatoes and carrots.” He notices her hesitation. “Here,” he stands behind her, putting his hand on hers and shows her the safest way to hold it. “Okay?”

He smells so good. It might sound stupid but even his smell is very him...? Manly and Red. She begins to grow eager for his closeness. She loves being the center of his attention. She loves making him smile. She loves being the only one to see sides of him that no one would ever see. 

“I think I got it.” He goes back to his homemade pasta dough. “Who taught you to cook?”

“My mother taught me the basics and some bakery recipes, fair to say at the time, I wasn't that good or interested. I also met many chefs and wonderful cooks around the world. And it's obvious that my love for food is strong.”

It's the first time he ever mentioned her mother she doesn't know if she should push on the subject. She decides to let it go this time but she will ask him about her another time. And his little comment at the end made her smile.

After eating, Dembe goes to his room, leaving Raymond and Elizabeth alone in the kitchen. They both do the dishes. He washes and she dries them. 

“I saw Tom earlier.” She quickly glances at him to see his reaction but he keeps focusing on the plate in his hand. “I thanked him for helping me and he invited me inside his boat but I declined. I explained to him that I didn't want to stay with him anymore. I thought about it so many times, like how could we explain our past history to our child? How could I ever trust him completely? I think when a relationship goes past a line and becomes abusive or sadistic in any way there is no going back to true, pure love. Then he told me that he fell in love with me. That he wants to change...”

She feels him tense. “What did you say?” 

“I said all I wanted to say, I wished him good luck for his future life. I told him to be honest and to never raise a hand on a woman ever again or manipulate her, or abuse her mentally, making her feel guilty... He... didn't like that and he didn't let me go.”

“What?” His tone his deadly icy.

“It's alright, Red. I pushed him away and he said he was sorry but he had that look... a look of pure evil. I don't think he can change.”

“That's his true nature. If only I knew that before...”

“He was never supposed to get close?”

“Absolutely not. Remember Ezra? He was supposed to act like him.”

She nods. “Before you got shot, I was so angry at you. For not answering my questions, for losing the man who had answers about my mother. I held on to him, to what could have been, to my fantasy...” She takes a deep breathe. “I slept with him...”

He wipes his hands with the towel before they walk to the living room, trying to repress the anger he feels toward this bastard, just the thought of his hands on her body makes him feel sick. 

“You don't need to justify yourself, Lizzy. I'm not judging you. He was not worthy of being your husband. He is reckless and dangerous and I'm so, so relieved that you finally see it now. I apologize for not telling you sooner...”

“It's all right, Red, this case is closed.”

He fills two glasses with a few fingers of Scotch, offering her one. She takes it and sits down on the couch, she doesn't seem in a rush to go to bed. 

He sits next to her. “To answer your question, I was not in love with your mother.”

“What happened to her?”

“Are you really sure you want to know?”

“Yes, no matter how hard it is.”

“I can't tell you the name of your father. I will keep the information that could put you in any danger.” She nods. “Your parents loved each other very much. The Cold War was hard, too hard for your father. When the Soviet Union was collapsing, he took you from her. She gave up everything to follow him, to follow you. Your mother, despite what he'd done, she wanted him back. She wanted them to be a family. As much as it pains me to say it, he was probably the only man she ever really loved.”

“And I shot him.” 

He could hear all the guilt in her voice. “It was an accident.”

“Tell me. I need to know.”

“Your mother was never the same after that. The man she loved killed by the child she adored, it was... just too much. Two months later, she went to Cape May and left her clothes on the beach, walked into the ocean, and was never seen again.”

“So, that night, I killed both my parents.”

“You were a child. There should never have been a gun for you to grab.”

“I... You, what about you?”

“The house was burning. Your mother was already out then she told me you weren't there so I went back to get you.”

“I remember someone opening that closet door and taking my hand.”

“You were so brave, you followed me without a word. We were almost at the door when something fell from the roof. I got knocked out and... my coat got on fire. I could have died but you, you strong girl, you pushed me until I finally regained consciousness and got back on my feet.”

“Red... Once I think I saw burn scars on your upper arm, you were putting a blanket on me before turning off the light, you were wearing a t-shirt. Did I see right?”

“You did.”

“How bad is it?”

“You don't need to...”

“No, Red, I don't want you to do that. No more walls between us. Knowing this will not put me in any danger.”

“They are over my back, some behind my upper arms. Two and third degrees.”

“Why didn't you tell me sooner that we... saved each other?”

“I needed to have your trust but not like that and I didn't want to tell you about the way your father died and since I failed you...”

“You didn't fail, Red. As terrible as it might sound I'm glad to remember that awful memory because it helped me trust you and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't totally trust you. Now, after this and everything that happened since I shot Connolly, it has changed.”

“Lizzy, I promise you that all I care about is keeping you safe. I keep details and information from you only to protect you. I'm not using you for a selfish, bigger plan.”

She nods and reaches out for his hand and he accepts it. “I trust you, Red.”

“As long as I am alive Lizzy, I'll be there for you. Always. And even when I die, you'll have all my resources at your disposal if you need them.” 

“I know your life is dangerous but please don't remind me, cause I never forget it and don't talk about you dying. I can't imagine my life without you in it.”

He extends his arm on the back of the couch. His hand could easily touch her face, caress her soft hair. And before he can stop himself that's exactly what he's doing. 

“I adored the new style and it has nothing to do with events or people of the past. The time I knew her, your mother was more of redhead, auburn than blonde.”

She smiles, appreciating his gentle touch “I'm going to be a brunette soon, though.”

“I missed that, too.”

She chuckles and finishes her drink. “I saw a picture of you in the FBI file. You with a head full of hair.”

“Shocking, isn't it?”

She takes a moment to recollect and says seriously. “Red, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here to listen to you.”

“Thank you.”

She hesitates a moment before asking the question. “Do you feel it, too?”

“How better it is between us?”

She beams at him. “Yeah. Me trusting you and spending so much time together are changing so many things. We should keep it this way.”

“It does. But Lizzy, I have a lot of meetings to intend to in the next weeks. I put my business on hold but I need to go back to it.”

“I understand. I simply hope we'll be able to spend time together.”

“Things will go back to normal, yes.”

“Good. And some dinners and lunches together, yes?”

He can't help but smile, finally, she is able to enjoy his company as a friend. “I promise you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! :)
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think of this story.

During the next week, she actively searches for an apartment when she finally finds one that she truly loves, the estate agent recognized her and even if she tried to find excuses, Liz knows that it's because of who she is that she will surely not let her have it. She told Red about it and of course, he paid the woman a visit and she called back Liz, telling her the place was hers. She started to bring some of her things from the storage unit into her new home. She can't wait to show it to Red, he was in Cuba for a meeting with some of his associates. It's a bit late when she decided to go to the supermarket to buy some things she wants, but she is feeling so happy about this fresh start, about her new place. She feels some eyes on her and she tries to ignore them, but that man, she just looks up and he smiles at her and she politely smiles back. 

And then she on the ground, she wants to fight back but he got the advantage all she can feel is the growing and terrible pain on her sides, stomach and face. When everything goes black, she hopes someone will call an ambulance.

The doctor tells her she will be fine, asks her if they should call someone, of course, she immediately thinks of Red but he can't get in here, well she knows he would for her but still, the FBI needs to be present. So she tells them to call Harold Cooper.

Cooper walks in her hospital room, clearly shocked by her state, she must look awful. “Elizabeth, what happened?”

“A guy... thought... I'm a traitor so... he... beat me up... Reddington... My phone was in my car... Red...”

Red gave her the number of his current cell, but before she can give it to Harold, his phone goes off.  
“Cooper?”

“Do you know?”

“Reddington. Yes, I'm at the hospital. Alright.”

He puts the phone at her ear as carefully as he can. “Lizzy, my plane is going to take off in five minutes, I'll be there soon.”

“O... Okay.”

“But don't fight sleep, you need to rest.”

Cooper brings the phone back to his ear. “Two agents of the task force will let you in by the personal entry.”

“Two members of my personal security team are on their way, I don't want them to be thrown out, am I clear?”

“Yes, you are.”

He decided to stay present with her until Reddington arrives. He helps her to drink, she tells him not to tell the others yet. All she wants right now is to see Red. 

She loves Cooper, she considers him like a father figure. But she wants Red. She asks Harold for the time, she knows he should be here in a little less than an hour now. She has difficulty keeping her eyes open.  
   
When he comes in the room, the sight in front of him fills him with pain and rage, whoever did this to her is dead. No one can hurt her like this and not pay the price. 

Cooper greets him and listens to Red thanking him for staying with her, before closing the door and leaving them alone. 

He takes off his fedora and slides the hospital armchair closer to her bed, he so badly needs to hold her hand but both of them are injured so he just puts his very close to hers, hoping she would feel it in her sleep. 

About an hour later, she slowly opens her eyes and lets her hand glides over his, he leans closer.

“Hey... How long did I... sleep?”

“Hello, Lizzy. Over an hour.”

“I couldn't fight back... I was so shocked... I... He...”

“Shh, Lizzy. Try not to get agitated. Would you like some strawberry flavored water?”

“That would be nice...” He puts the straw from the plastic glass into the bottle and holds it for her. 

“Thanks, Red. How did you know what happened?”

“I have someone working for me, he checks the name in every hospital, whenever your name is mentioned, I'm automatically informed.”

“I would like to have the same system for you...”

“I wouldn't want you to worry...”

“If you have it for me there is no reason I shouldn't have for you.” She says firmly.

“Alright, I will let Dembe know to call you if anything happens to me, no matter where we are.”

 

She finishes her ice cream before asking him, “Did you find the man who attacked me?”

He takes a sip of his Scotch. “I did.”

She simply nods not asking for more because she knows he killed him.“But Baz and the other guy from your team are still there.”

“I know.”

She gives a disapproving look. “Red, it's not necessary.”

“It is. Lizzy, I know you don't feel comfortable with that, but the Cabal gave your birth name to the world and some evil forces will try to get you.”

“Because of my mother?”  
“Mostly, yes.”

“I understand that you only want to protect me, Red, I do but sometimes I think I'm not strong enough to deal with all this.”

“That's not true, you are amazingly strong. I don't put a security team to suffocate you, Lizzy. I know you hate it but your safety...”

“It's fine, Red, I... I'm okay with it for now.”

“So, I heard you are going to throw a pizza party soon?”

“Yes, in two weeks, Saturday night. You know, for celebrating my freedom and my new place. Would you like to come?”

“I'm sure at some point Donald would try to arrest me even knowing he can't.”

She giggles and sits back on the couch, one of her legs up against her chest, a pillow on the other.

“And Aram would spill his drink whenever you talk to him... You know what? It could be nice.”

“Hmm, will Cooper be there, too?”

“Yes. He is going through a difficult time. And at the same time, he is so relieved he is not dying.”

“I am too, he is essential for this task force. It was terribly inconvenient when he was gone after Berlin's attack.”

“So, will you be there? I know it's not the kind of parties you go to but...”

“Alright, I'll bring the wine.”

“And easy on Ressler.”

“That will depend on him. Sometimes I just want to punch him in the face. When you got arrested, he told me, I beat you, Reddington.”

She snorts at his quite good impression of her colleague. “Yes but at the same time, he kept his promise, he didn't leave my side.” She adds more seriously.

“When you were in the box he didn't.”

“Because he didn't realize how far the Director would go to kill me. And he was helping Tom, well, he wanted to get Karakurt.”

“At least he hates him almost as much as I do, I will try to remember this when he says something out of place. Don't tell them I will be there, I do enjoy a nice surprise effect.”

“Please do and alright, I won't say anything.” She makes a hand gesture, pointing to the walls. “So... Do you like it, the decoration, the colors?”

“It's very lovely, very cozy and welcoming. You did a wonderful job, Lizzy.”   
He understands that she needed to do this on her own, to create her own space, with her own hands. Even more so after being on the run in so many safe houses or hidden in trucks. And after leaving Tom for good. 

He gets up, adjusts his tie, buttons his vest before putting on his jacket, she follows him to the door and hands him his fedora. But before he can take it, she stands in front of the full-length mirror and puts the hat on her head.

“What do you think, Red? Does it suit me?”

He takes the two steps that separate him from her and places himself behind her, so she can see his reflection. “It does suit you. Extremely elegant and charming.”

He tries hard not to think about this dream he had once, he enters a room, the soft, romantic glow of candles light welcomes him and there she is, sitting crossed legs on a bed with nothing on but one of his fedoras on her head.

“Have you always liked hats?”

“A... partner of mine was always wearing fedoras, one day he got hurt and he lost it, I picked up his hat from a river and I've been wearing hats since.”

She nods and he takes the hat from her head and places it on his. “What time should I be there for the party?”

“Official party time is at seven.”

“I'll be there near eight. And I'll help you cleaning up after.”

“Alright, Red. And you don't have to...”

“Ah, I insist, Lizzy.”

“Okay, good night, Red. And be careful.”

“I will. Goodnight, I'll see you in two weeks.”

 

Lizzy, with Samar's help, is preparing mojitos for everyone. She might be bad in the kitchen, but beverages, cocktails, she can make them very well. Then she puts the appetizers on the coffee table. She is happy they all seem cheerful and that none of them lost their jobs because of her. 

“Okay, guys, I'm very happy to have you all here with me. Being far away from you wasn't always easy and I'm just glad you are a big part of my life and my door will always be open if you need anything.” She takes her glass and raises it. “A toast to us”

“To us!”

“Cheers!”

She checks her phone for the second time, it's half past seven, he should be there soon. 

“I'm glad you are here, sir, I know you're going through a bit of trouble at home.”

“Yes and I'm glad to be here, too. To celebrate this new chapter.”

She hugs him “It's going to be alright.”

“Thank you, Elizabeth.”

Fifteen minutes later they hear a loud knock on the door, and she feels all tingly suddenly. She has missed him. Opening the door, she greets him with a lovely smile but she doesn't embrace him even if she really wants to, later, she thinks. He hands her two bottles of red wine and she lets him in. 

“Good evening, everyone!”

Aram quickly gets up from the couch. “Mister Reddington, huh, hi.”

“Hello, Aram. I hope you are well?”

“I'm great!”

“Good.”

“Where's Dembe?”

“Why, Agent Ressler, he does have free evenings sometimes.”

“I hope so for him.” He watches Reddington sitting where he was before going to the bathroom “that's my spot.”

“Oh no, it's mine.” Lizzy holds his gaze, smiling knowingly and it's true, it is his usual spot on her couch. He then leans closer to Aram who is sitting in the middle of the couch next to him. He is taping on Liz's laptop. “Even though those are fascinating machines, I never got interested in them.”

“Well, Mister Reddington, if you have any question, you can call me whenever you want! I'll be happy to teach you.”

“Thank you, Agent Mojtabai.”

Lizzy grins at Ressler's annoyed expression then gets up to get another round of mojitos and shots.

 

She turns her head and sees Red talking with Samar. He is all smiley and charming, talking with his hands and so is she and she feels a burst of jealousy. From a quick glance at her, he knows. He makes a mental note to talk with her about her reaction. He excuses himself and goes to the kitchen, takes a glass from one of the cabinets and gets the bottle of Scotch he brought some weeks ago. 

Cooper noticed how he knows where to find everything he needs and came to the conclusion that he must spend a lot of time here but he doesn't say anything. 

   
He helps her clean up, and after they finish, he sits down next to her and simply watches her. 

“Did you sleep with her?”

He raises his eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

“Samar, did you fuck her?”

“I didn't.”

When she looks at him reaching for his fedora she rapidly gets off of the couch and walks to him.

“I... I'm sorry, I wanted to be clear headed to spend more time alone with you... I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, Lizzy. Drink plenty of water and sleep late tomorrow, then more water and aspirin.”

“Can you come back tomorrow night?”

“Yes. Are you sure you're going to be fine?”

“Yes, yes. I'm just very tipsy.” She can't stop touching him, she quickly puts her hand on his chest, long enough to feel his warmth, then she caresses his arm, up and down. “I will crash on my bed and fall asleep. Night, Red.”

“Good night.”

 

“Raymond, you are back early.”

“Yes.” He takes off his vest and tie. “Someone got, once again, a bit jealous and decided to let herself go and drink more than planned.”

“Ah. Well, she got used to not sharing you over the last months.”

“Yes, Dembe, but why doesn't she get that she is... my everything? I was pretty clear on that.”

He smiles. “I think she needs a little reminder. Or you should be even clearer.”

“You know I can't. It's not my place.”

“What if it is, brother?”

He sighs and puts his hand on his neck. “I will never be worthy of her. What we have right now is so wonderful but I don't deserve more.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains short but explicit paragraphs.

“Lizzy, I don't know how to make it clear enough, you have no reason to be jealous of any woman I know. I told you what you mean to me on that ship and I also hope you can feel it in my words and actions.”

“I know...”

“And until my last breath, I will always be there as long as you want me to be in your life.” He squeezes her shoulder gently. “I missed you during those two weeks.”

“Me too. Thanks for the beautiful plant, plumeria, right?”

“Indeed. It goes well with the rest of your stuff.”

She tries to find something to say but after hearing him saying those wonderful things to her again, she just longs to be closer to him, to tell him how much she loves him. She does, she can't deny it any longer. Spending time with him on the run was one thing, but those long, completely relaxed evenings without being worried, without having to look over their shoulders, it made her fall harder for this incredible man. But she must stop thinking about it now cause she can feel something is troubling him.

“Red, what is it?”

“The Promnestria. It's very personal to me. I have to get him, not the FBI.”

“Do you want to explain why?”

He sighs deeply and she notices how he's chewing on his cheek. “Three years before surrendering myself to the FBI, I met a wonderful woman. We were into a relationship. She was the daughter of an associate and one day she told me that she was getting married. It was an arranged  
wedding.”

“Made possible by him.”

“Yes. Josephine's father was the most prolific criminal arms dealer in Eastern Europe. But for all his success, he had a problem, an enemy. An aggressive and lethal competitor named Stockwell. The youngest Moliere daughter to the only Stockwell son, a burgeoning psychopath with a long and troubling history of violence. To guarantee peace and profit for all, he arranged her marriage to this man. I noticed marks on her, proofs that he was abusing her. I offered her protection but she didn't take it. One evening, we were supposed to meet at our usual restaurant. But she was late...” He takes a deep breath and Lizzy witnesses the tears menacing to fall on the corners of his eyes, “she called me, she was crying, telling me that he found out about us. I went to our apartment but I... It was too late. She was on the floor, unconscious. I killed him when he approached us. Josephine is still in Paris, spending the rest of her life in a wheelchair, with severe brain damages. She can't talk anymore. She... I must get him, Lizzy. I must.”

“God, Red. I will do everything I can to back up you so you can take him.”

He just nods, gets up, turns around to face her and after a moment of silent deliberating, he lets the words pass his mouth. “When you were still with Tom, I was often terrified I would receive a similar phone call from you.”

She gets up as well, standing close to him and she says with a reassuring touch on his bicep. “I'm fine, Red. He is not here anymore.” 

Before he leaves, she embraces him, pressing her body against his very warm one. She sighs when he encircles her waist with both arms. They hugged each other several times, but there is something even more intimate about this one. 

"No one could ever take your place in my heart, Lizzy. Remember this."

She nods against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Not wanting to let go of him, not just yet. She opens her eyes and presses a kiss on his cheek, letting them linger for a moment.

 

After a quick shower, Liz goes to bed but still unable to get rid of the strong desire that runs in her veins and culminating between her thighs. She pushes the sheets from her body and closing her eyes, she puts a hand on her left breast, squeezing it gently before teasing her already hard nipple. Her other hand glides over her stomach, spreading her legs, gripping her inner thigh before smoothing it. Behind her closed lids, she imagines his strong hands on her body. Her index strokes her sweet, aching pearl, his nickname on her tongue as she increasingly rubs it harder. She alternates between plunging two fingers into her hot and wet channel, pumping fast and stroking her button vigorously. She comes hard, shouting “Red” and trembling as the waves of her orgasm wash over her. 

She turns on her side and finally falls asleep, without knowing that a few miles from her, Raymond Reddington is facing the same problem she was confronted with a moment ago. 

 

He is hard, painfully so, he waited as long as he could, trying to push her away from his thoughts before touching himself but he can't stop picturing her. Flashes of them making passionate, mind-blowing love pop up in his head. He fantasized about her several times since they met, in his private space, behind closed door, but never like this, never so raw, so desperate and so vivid. After their rather intimate embrace earlier, he can't shake the lust that his causing his blood to rush to his lower region. He finally grabs his hot, hard member and starts stroking it roughly. He opens his eyes briefly and sees pre-cum gathering on the swollen head and he pictures her, licking it with her eager tongue. He feels drops of sweat sliding from the top of his head to his temples. He grunts as he reaches his peak, hot semen collecting on his belly. He takes a moment to catch his breath before grabbing a tissue a cleaning himself, after that, he reaches for his second glass of Scotch since he came back from her place. 

 

“There is something else I need you to know.”

She remarks his slightly trembling voice. “Go ahead. Is it bad news?”

“It's a good news, just... I could have told you about it earlier but something always came in the way. A member of your family is still alive and living here, in the States.”

Lizzy raised her eyebrows. “Who?”

“Your mother's father.”

“Oh my God...” She lowers her head. “Why didn't he... Does he know I'm here?”

“He knows you are here somewhere, he knows about you being adopted by Sam.” He takes a burner cell from his jacket pocket and hands it to her. “His phone number is memorized inside. His name his Dominic.”

“Did you tell him I would call?”

“No. I sent someone to give him a cell, letting him know that this is an important matter. You shouldn't wait too long. Baz will drive you there and stay as long as you desire.”

“You're not coming with me?”

“He will probably throw me out. For him I'm responsible for everything that happened to your family, at least that was he said when he was angry at me.”

“I will ask him to let you stay.”

“You have his temper.”

She smirks. “Do I?”

“Oh yes, definitely.”

“God, this is a huge news... I... I'm at loss for words.”

“I'm sure you will learn more about your mother. I remember he packed some of her belongings from her childhood. I'm sure he still has them. Again, I apologize for not telling you earlier but with Tom spying on you, I didn't want to risk evil forces knowing about him. Then we were on the run... I wanted you to get back to your feet before announcing it to you.”

“I understand.” She squeezes his hand. “Red, this means so much to me.”

“I know, Lizzy. I should go now...”

“No, stay. Your presence helps me to calm my nerves.”

“Alright, he will be over the moon to hear from you, Lizzy. He will not reject you, he would never do that.”

She presses a button and puts the cell to her ear, he picks up after two rings. “Hello, I hope I'm not bothering you, it's Elizabeth... Yeah, Masha... I prefer yes... Me too!... Whenever you want... Saturday is perfect for me... Alright... Thank you, so much... Me too... I would appreciate it if Reddington could come with me...” She chuckles looking at him. “Three years... Yes... Okay... Don't forget to break the phone and the sim card. I look forward to meeting you, so much. Bye.” She closes the phone and gives it back to him and he takes out the sim card, removes the battery and throws the phone in the trash. “We'll meet Saturday morning. Your presence is allowed, Red.”

“Maybe he wants to trap me or punch me in the carotid with a pen...”

“The beginning of a very special relationship, wasn't it?”

“I was so impressed by you. It was a grand move on your part and you did it without hesitation.”

“Do you know that some people are betting on us?”

He puts down his glass of red wine on the coffee table. “On what our connection could be?”

She nods and seems very pensive suddenly. “Yeah. Aram told me.”

He slides a bit closer to her. “Our relationship” he points his index between them. “Is none of their business.”

“I often think about what Solomon said about it... Was he right for you? How would you describe our relationship, Red?”

His tone is icy as he answers her question. “I certainly won't give any more of my thoughts to that psychopath.” He rolls his tongue in his mouth, carefully searching for his next words and she looks at him, on a verge of excitement and apprehension. “I certainly don't see you as a daughter. I can see why people would see it as a mentor, apprentice kind of approach, though.” He hears her relieved sigh that she doesn't even try to hide. “I would describe it as extremely intimate. It certainly was and will be tumultuous sometimes...”

“Red, you know that no matter how loud I scream at you, no matter how infuriating you have been sometimes, losing you would be the most horrible thing that could happen to me. I... I do love you.”  
She watches him opening his mouth then closing it again, chewing his cheek and rolling his tongue in his mouth again. “Do you love me, Red?”

“I do, you know I do.”

“How?”

“In a platonic way.”

He gets up and goes to the slightly open window and takes a deep breath. How many times as he hoped for this, hearing her say those words, he lost the count. 

His mind is racing, he should leave because he can feel her getting up from the couch and approaching him and he knows this conversation is not over. She places her hand on his back and softly puts her head on his shoulder.

“And are you happy with that? Your love being platonic? Being a sort of knight for me?”

“It's what I must do, Lizzy.”

“Why...? What if I would want something more?”

“Because, that's the way it must be.”

“Are you punishing yourself over what happened in the past? Red turn around, please, you always look me in the eyes when we talk.”

He slowly faces her. “You are everything to me, Elizabeth, but you need to find someone who deserves your love, your light, your body and soul. I'm not that person. I'm fine with you tolerating my presence...”

“I am not tolerating your presence! I enjoy it, Red. Don't trivialize my feelings.”

“I should go now.”

“Wait. You are still picking me up at seven tomorrow? You're still going with me?”

“Yes.”

“Good, I want you to be with me.”

 

Later, after a run and a shower, she's eating some Thai take out and she thinks of what happened hours before with Red. He apparently wouldn't let their relationship evolve into a romantic one. But she strongly feels this is what she wants now, what she profoundly needs. Sure, it goes against her initial fantasy because with him she will have everything but a normal, simple life. She wants to be a mother, would he be up for it? She senses that the ball is in her court. She has to be the one to make a serious move. Her feelings and desire are growing stronger every day that pass. She knows being Raymond Reddington's significant other will make her a target to his enemies. If anything happens to his immunity deal, they would have to leave and she would have to be on the run again. But she would be happy, because she loves him, because she can be completely herself around him, she can express her deepest fears, her greatest joys, she is never afraid that he might judge her. He loves her unconditionally. And she wants him, all of him. Assuring him she's in love with him will not be easy, he will resist, she already knows it, but she will not give up. It will be him, it will always be him. 

He has been hitting in the sandbag for almost an hour now, he needs to evacuate all his hopes and fantasies about being more to her than what he has been until now. He can't let it happen. 

Dembe enters the room and he stops, carefully taking off the boxing gloves, he drinks large gulps from his bottle of water and puts a white towel on his face. 

“Raymond...”

He feels the heavy gaze of his friend on him. “Dembe, don't, please.”

“She loves you. You told her about her grandfather, things are going very well.”

“She longs for more."

“We both know that deep down, you do, too.” He sits down next to him. “Do you trust another man to make her happy? To respect her all the time? To love her until his last breath? Someone who will never betray her? That man is you, no one else.”

“She would be a target, she could be used to get me and children? It's impossible.”

“Your love for each other runs deep, I'm certain that you can do that. And you have the best security team to keep both of you safe. And you have me. And the past is the past. She saw many facets of you, she learned to know you and she's willing to form an even deeper bond.”

“There will be tough times... Now that her birth name is out for everyone to know, some of the worst will come for her, it's only a matter of time.”

“We'll all protect her. She is a very determined and tough woman.” He pats his shoulder. “Now it's time for your second chance at life, Raymond.”

“I hear you, Dembe, I really do and I thank you for your thoughts but I'm still thinking that I should remain where I am.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello, Lizzy.”

Reddington opens the car's door for her. “Hello, Red.”

“Good morning, Elizabeth. How are you?”

“Hi, Dembe, I'm great, excited and a bit anxious and tired but mostly great. What about you?”

“I'm very well.”

“How long will it take us to get there?”

“An hour and a half, maybe two.”

“Alright.”

Dembe starts driving and Liz glances at Red who is looking by the window, slowly tapping his finger on his thigh.

“Red?”

“Yes, Lizzy?”

“Do you mind if I rest my head against you? I didn't sleep very much last night and I know you are a good pillow.”

He doesn't hesitate a second, he knows this is an extremely significant moment for her, meeting a member of her family “I don't mind, come here.”

She slides next to him and softly puts her head on him, he is still moving his finger. She lays her hand on his agitated one and closes her eyes and after a minute or two, she strokes the back of his knuckles with her thumb.

 

She opens her eyes when she feels that they are no longer driving on tarred roads but on forest roads. She sits up and looks through the window and sees a big house nearby.

“Is this it? Have we arrived?”

“Indeed, are you ready?”

“I think so.”

“Dembe and I will stay in the car.”

“Wait, you're not going in with me? I told you he agreed...”

“I know, but Lizzy, this is an intimate family moment, it must be just the two of you. Get to know each other, then you can call me whenever you want, alright?”

“Alright.”

“Take the time you need.”

She briefly puts her hand on his thigh and gives a gentle squeeze before exiting the car. He watches her as she walks toward the old house. Before knocking on the door, she looks at him over her shoulder and he gives a wave with his hand and she smiles at him. 

“She looks like a child on Christmas eve, about to open the biggest present, doesn't she, Raymond?” He remarks, looking at him in the rear-view mirror.

He smiles tenderly, still watching her. “Yes, Dembe.” 

She wipes her hands on her jeans and then she knocks on the door. Dom opens the door and already emotions are taking over them and they greet each other, he invites her in and glances at the car before closing the door.

“Please, let me take your jacket.”

She takes it off. “Thank you, Dom. Is it okay if I call you that?”

He pats her arm. “Sure, Masha... Sorry, Elizabeth.”

“It's okay, I... understand it might be a bit destabilizing.”

“I will get used to it. Let's go to the living room, if you want to.”

She smiles. “Sure.”

“What would you like to drink?”

“Coffee would be nice, black with one sugar, please. Do you need help?”

“Alright and no, I'll be back in five minutes.”

Once he leaves the room to go to the kitchen, she looks around the room. She doesn't see any family photos. It's a very rustic house with old furniture. She notices the piano and the first thing she thinks of is Red.

“Do you play?”

She turns around to see him with two fuming cups of coffee in his hands. “I don't. I was thinking about Red, he plays quite well.”

He just nods and sits at the table, she joins him and sips her coffee. “God, I have so many questions... I don't know where to begin. Were we close?”

“Yes, your mother and father were very busy with her work so I often watched over you. You were an angelic child but you had your moments! You were very impatient and very curious about the world around you.”

“I'm still impatient.”

“Go ahead, ask me anything you want to, Ma... Elizabeth.”

“You can call me Liz if you want to. Okay. Why didn't you raise me?”

“Because your mother and Raymond thought that to keep you safe, we needed to stay away from you so the people who were after your mother and all her secrets would not reach to you and so far it has worked. Doesn't mean it was easy. Not a day pass by without thinking about her and you.” He reaches for her hand and holds it in his.

“I'm not angry, I understand.”

“Is your adoptive father still alive?”

“No. Sam died from cancer a year and a half ago. He was... an amazing father and a good man.”

“At least he chose well.”

“Red?”

“Yes.”

“Did you spend time with him?”

“Yes. He and your mother became friends quite early in their partnership. So, the two of you are working together?”

“We are. I was an FBI profiler agent until well... I shot the Connolly.”

“I read the newspapers. You were framed for the other crimes.”

“I was. I had nothing to do with the bombings and the virus attack, I was used. I was the perfect patsy.”

“And what are you doing now?”

“I'm working with the FBI as an asset.”

“With Raymond?”

“Yes, he has a deal with the FBI.”

He shakes his hand dismissively. “I don't need to know more about it. Tell me more about yourself.”  
“Well... I grew up in Nebraska...”

 

They talk for about three hours. She then asks him if Red could come in so they could have lunch together. He accepts and they both get up. She walks toward Dom and hugs him warmly, Lizzy ends up sobbing.

“Is he so important to you?”

“He is. He saved me from that burning house and other times as well, I saved him. And despite our past, I learned to love him and we are friends now. I want and need him in my life.”

“Go get him then. I'm making roasted beef and mashed potatoes, is that okay for you?”

“Absolutely.”

She knocks on the car window and Red puts down the book he is reading.“Dembe, go to town, have a good lunch and relax for a bit, I'll call you to let you know when to come back.”

“Alright, Raymond.”

He gets out of the car and observes her attentively, her eyes are a bit red. He doesn't say anything about that. Then she smiles at him. “Let's go, Red.”

“Hello, Dom.”

“Raymond. Take off your hat inside my house. And sit down, lunch will be ready soon.” He says rather coldly.

“I was about to take it off, you know I'm...” Liz elbows him discretely to prevent him from starting an argument.

She drags him to the piano. “He doesn't play anymore” she whispers. “I supposed it's because of this missing piece.”

He slides his index on the broken key. “C sharp.”

“I'm sure you know someone who could fix it.”

“I happen to know just the right person indeed.”

 

After eating, Dom shows Liz where he keeps his daughter's things, Red helps her moving the big boxes and he's about to leave when she catches his hand hastily. “No, stay.”

“Lizzy...”

“I want you to stay, Red.”

He grabs a chair and sits down near her and she opens the first box. As she gets her mother's old games, toys and diverse objects out with care and attentively looks at them he feels his guilt reaching a critical level, even more so than usual. When she smiles at some of the drawings, he can't stay anymore. He abruptly gets up and walks out of the barn. She frowns and follows him.

“Red?”

“Don't worry about me, Lizzy. Keep exploring.”

“No, tell me what's wrong.”

“Your mother's...”

His voice is so shaky that she believes that he could burst into tears any minute “Red...” She tries to comfort him but he doesn't let her touch him, he couldn't feel less deserving of a warm and gentle touch any more than now.

She knows what she going to say next could make him go further into his guilt or it would help him immensely. “I forgive you, Red. Whatever happened.”

He brutally steps back “No, Lizzy, no. I'm a monster.”

“No, you are a man capable of doing bad things sometimes, to stay alive. To protect me.”

“I will always protect you.”

“And I will do the same for you, Red.”

“No...”

“I'm serious, I forgive you.”

“You mother killed herself because of this...”

She lifts her hand to strokes his cheek and no matter how hard he tried a moment before, he can't help but lean against her warm touch as well as closing his eyes briefly she leans forward and puts her forehead against his.

“I ask you to. If you love me, Red, I ask you to. For you. For us.”

 

After four hours of wandering in her mother's past, she asks Dom's permission to bring back two or three items with her and he accepts. They go back inside the house. 

“Where is Raymond?”

“He is near the river. He needs some time to think about something I asked him.”

They hear the door opening. “Speaking of the devil.” Dom murmurs.

Red sees an almost empty glass on the kitchen top and he curiously smells it before drinking its content and immediately moves to the sink to spit it out “Don't you dare.” He hears Dom's dead serious tone and watches Liz who bites her lip trying not to laugh, she tasted it earlier and hated it.

He grudgingly swallows the buttermilk. She fills a mug with coffee and stands up to give it to him.

“There. It's the first time I see you so unenthusiastic about something that you could consummate...”

He sips the coffee before answering. “I'm quite sure Brimley could use it to get answers out of some people. My God, it's dreadful.”

“I agree. So... I think we can leave in about an hour? It's been a long, emotionally consuming day.”

“Alright, I'm going to give Dembe a call. You should make arrangements for your next visit.”

“Okay.”  
Before leaving, Red fixes the C sharp. And Liz notices Dom's soft smile as he watches him working over his piano.

The drive back to DC is silent, they don't address the matter of her forgiveness and his guilt again and even if she wants to, she doesn't push him, not yet. She uses this moment to plan her next argument and she will have to use his own words to help him admit that he needs to get beyond his guilt. 

Deep down, Red knows he isn't the real man responsible of the mess that happened, but he became the person who was the cause of it and he does feel guilt for helping Katarina better.

/Two weeks later/

Dembe opens the door and greets her “Elizabeth, he is not very...”

“I guessed so. I need to see him, Dembe.”

He lets her in. “He is the library, second door on the left.”

“Thank you!”

She knocks on the door before opening it slowly. “Are you here?”

“I am. Is there something wrong?”

She raises her voice already, his apparent nonchalance upsetting her. “Yes! Don't act like you don't know. You are avoiding me.”

“I need to be away from you.”

She frowns angrily. “The hell you don't, Red! Listen to me, I want you to come at my place tomorrow night at seven pm. We need to talk.”

“I'm leaving for a week in two hours, to Thailand. There has been a massive mess with some shipments of mine. I need to get this crisis under control.”

She sighs. “Then as soon as you come back. Promise me.”

“Lizzy... I don't think I have the right to spend so much time with you... I shouldn't ha...”

“Stop it! I swear to God, stop it, Reddington.”

Her words hit him hard. “I will see you when I come back.”

“You better do that. You can't treat me like this. For the last two weeks, we were back at being Agent Keen and Mister asset, just business and that, that is your damn fault! I'm not doing this anymore, do you hear me?! I don't want this and you don't either, you never wanted that.”

No one would dare to speak to him like she just did, but his Lizzy is an exceptional woman and he can't help but be proud of her. She isn't one bit afraid of him.

“I'll see you in a week. I promise.”

She puts her index on his chest. “And we need a serious talk.” She then gently squeezes his hand “Okay?”

And she's soft again he thinks.

“Okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit scenes.  
> How do you think Red would behave during his first time with Lizzy?  
> I think there are many ways he could be. The way he is in this chapter is different from my other fic.

A week later, he is with Dembe in the car, in front of her building. They have arrived fifteen minutes ago but for the first time in all his meetings with Lizzy, he is nervous. 

“Breathe deeply, brother.”

“I'm a mess, Dembe. I can't remember the last time I felt like this.”

“You always said it, love is being powerless. Now, you must go to her.” 

Dembe exits the car and opens Red's door, he's nervously toying the brim of his hat. He knows the outcome of this rendezvous is probably going to change his life. As his best friend told him, he takes five deep breaths before climbing the stairs. Dembe goes to the apartment where Baz is staying and he knocks on the door. 

“Red, hi, come on in.”

“Good evening, Lizzy.”

She looks at him and not only does she notice his edginess but also his more pronounced bags under his eyes and the redness in his eyes. “You look tired.”

“It was a long week. Things didn't go very well, long days. And I have a lot in my mind. Do you mind if I sit down right away?”

“Not at all. Scotch?”

“Please.” He heavily sits on the couch. “No ice.”

When she takes her place, close to him, now that he has taken off his jacket she sees it, the bandage on his forearm. “Were you hurt?”

“Oh, yes. Some thugs who tried to steal from me. Two men attacked me with bagh naka.”

“What's that?”

“It's a claw-like weapon from India designed to fit over the knuckles or be concealed under and against the palm. It consists of four or five curved blades affixed to a crossbar or glove and is designed to slash through skin and muscle. It is believed to have been inspired by the armament of big cats, and the term bagh naka itself means tiger's claw in Hindi.”

“It must hurt like hell.”

“It did. But I've been through worse.” He reassures her with a small smile. “I'm going to be fine.”

“So, did you think about what I told you?”

“I did. And Lizzy, I will always feel some guilt.” She wants to talk but he's raising his hand. “I cannot erase the past, what I did, what I caused will always be a part of me. I accept your forgiveness and I thank you for it, deeply. It's more than I deserve. Now, I think we should slow down with the time we spend together outside of work...”

She feels like someone is crushing her heart. “No, Red, don't.”

“I can't let you do something like that...”

“Like what, Red? Tell me!” She snaps.

“It won't happen...”

“Yet you always tried to get me to like you! To spend time with you, outside work, to talk to you about personal things!”

He lowers his head. “I was able to control myself back then.”

“And now you can't? Because of the time we've spent together? Just the two of us?”

“Yes. Lizzy, you deserve... so much more. You desire a normal life. I can't give you that.”

She turns her head away from him for a moment before taking a deep breath and putting her hand on his where it's resting on his knee, then she looks at him again. “I will never have that, not after all this mess and even if I could, I don't think it's what I desire anymore. But I could have something greater. Something I've been scared of, something I fought against. I'm attracted to you. I have feelings for you, Red. I had dreams... about us. I tried to forget them. I tried not to even think of those feelings I have developed for you but like you, now it is too damn hard.”

She feels his all composure tensing up, she knows he's going to try to reject her. “I can't, Lizzy.”

“You won't, there is a big difference.”

“Bad things will come your way because of who you are and being with me... it will be even more inconvenient for you. I'm...”

“I know. I saw you kill people. I know what you do. You are the Concierge of Crimes. I know about your constant moving across the globe. The constant risks of an attack; you have many enemies who could use me, that includes kidnapping, torture in order to get you. I know we will probably not have kids... I know, Red. Don't think I haven't thought long and hard about it because I did, days and nights.”

“I know you are an intelligent woman, Lizzy. So you must also think that if the FBI finds out, even if you are an asset, they will probably fire you in a blink of an eye and cancel my immunity deal and I will have to run again.”

“Maybe not and if it goes badly, I will follow you.”

“And leave your friends behind?”

“For us, I will.”

He shakes his head, frowning. “What if you regret it?”

“I'm sure of what I'm feeling. And with me, you are not the criminal, you are the man. The man I want.” 

Oh, he can see the determination in her eyes. He passes an anxious hand over his head and he opens the top button of his shirt to loosen up his tie. He's hot and so tempted to accept that this is really happening. 

He has been silent for some minutes now and she worries that he's going to leave her. “We both perfectly know that we can't change the past. But we are here and we must look in front of us. Please, Red, stop torturing yourself.”

“You must be the only person who makes me speechless.”

She hastily straddles him, she hears him inhaling sharply and holding his breath. 

“Breathe, Red, I don't want you to faint. When we first met, you said if someone could give you a second chance it was me. Later, you wondered if you could see and feel a ray of light...” He closes his eyes. “Don't do that.” She puts both her hands on his chest. “Look at me.” He slowly opens his eyes. “Now you can see me.” She caresses his arms and shoulders. “Do you feel me?”

“I.. I do.” With the tip of her tongue, she traces the tiny scar he got after the pen attack, then kisses it. “God, Elizabeth...” he involuntarily thrusts up against her.

“I can feel you, too... Twitching and growing hard under me, Raymond.”

He actually moans as she addresses him by his first name. “Say it again. Please.” He begs with a trembling voice.

“Raymond.” She cradles his face in her hands, stroking his lips with her thumbs. “I looked at your lips so many times... Wondering how they would feel on mine...”

She presses her lips on his. 

Red has never been moved by a kiss like that. “The things you make me feel...” His voice is so shaky but he can't control it.

“You too, Raymond...”

This time, he kisses her. It's a deeper and more sensual kiss. Lizzy has never been kissed like this. His hands touch her face, slide over her arms, her lower back. They break their kiss for air. He feels his blood rushing through his veins, faster than he did for the last decade. She unbuttons his vest and puts her two hands on his chest. He lifts his hand slowly and cups her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. She leans against his warm touch. 

She grinds against him and he hisses, his hand on her waist grabbing her tighter. “Lizzy...”

“You feel so amazing, do you want to move to the bedroom or do you plan to take me out on a date first?” She bites his earlobe before sucking it making him groan, she absolutely loves that she can put him in this state. It arouses even more.

“You know I'm a gentleman... And you are so, so precious and special.”

“So, I have a date with you, Raymond?”

“Oh, yes. Yes, you do. Thousands of them.”

“If I haven't made the first move, you would never have tried to be this intimate with me, right?”

“You are right. I was content to have you in my life, that you simply accepted my presence and my help. I told you, I don't feel deserving of you”

“Don't you want more than content?”

“It's... I don't think it's possible. Not for me.”

“I'll show you it is. I know there will be hard days fighting the Cabal and others, plus the fights between us but I know we're going to have amazing moments together.”

He takes her hand in his, kisses her palm sweetly and places it above his heart. “I'm yours, Elizabeth.”

She grabs him by the back of his neck and brings her lips to his. Their tongues dancing around the other languorously. The burning desire inside her keeps growing and so she moves against the bulge in his pants again, he breaks their kiss reluctantly. “Lizzy... I'm going to come any moment if you keep grinding your marvelous body against mine...”

“Stay the night, Raymond. I don't want to wait, please. I need you...” She unbuttons his shirt and makes a sound of frustration at the sight of his white undershirt.

“Let me send a text to Dembe, telling him I'm staying...”

“You are wearing too many clothes.” She nibbles hungrily at his throat, holding down the hem of the undershirt with her hand for better access. “Hurry.”

She is so aroused and eager, he's having a hard time concentrating on typing his text. Once it's done, he throws the phone on the coffee table and grabs her waist. “Hold on, I'm moving us.”

She locks her forearms around his neck and he stands up, walking fast to her bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and takes off his vest, tie and shoes before helping her with her top. It joins the rest of his clothes on the floor. His lips find her throat, she lifts her head to give him more access as she places her hands on his belt, opening it quickly as she pulls down his pants, her bra is being thrown away and she feels his hot mouth capturing her nipple, licking and sucking on it. She grabs him through is boxers and strokes him three times.

“No... Lizzy... I'm co...” She feels his hot semen spreading on his underwear as he buries his face in her neck and he's shaking with the force of his orgasm. “This is not okay...”

She caresses his short hair. “It's all right.”

“No. You deserve much better than this...”

“Better than a man who wants me so much that he can't control himself? Come on, it's fine, we have all night and the rest of our lives.” She tries to sneak her hand under his undershirt but that makes him leaving the bed. He leans against to door-frame. His back to her. She gets up and takes the rest of her clothes off before walking to him. “I know about them.”

“Knowing and seeing and touching them are different things...”

“Do you trust me?”

“You know I do.”

“Take it off.”She encircles his middle, her hands tenderly caressing his stomach. “I want to touch your skin. I want you, all of you.”

She is looking at his slightly shaking hands as he grabs the hem of his t-shirt. He inhales deeply as it falls to his feet. She observes his scars for a moment, she didn't think it would be that extended, the pain must have been horrible. She puts her palms flat on them before kissing him between his shoulders, accepting their past and creating their future, before pressing her naked body against his.

“Elizabeth...”

“Do you feel everything?”

“The third degrees burns destroyed some nerves in some spots. But I feel you.” 

She never heard his voice so shaky and she thinks she knows why, he is or was crying. And when a tear falls down on her wrist, there is no doubt left.

The feeling of her bare chest on his back, the intimacy of it, is too exceptional to be described. She peppers delicate pecks on his broad shoulders. Her hands caress his belly and it takes him a moment to finally touch her hands. 

“Could you turn around, please?”

“Not yet.”

“We are good, Raymond. Don't torture yourself and be with me, now.”

He slowly turns to face her, tears still on his cheeks, she kisses the saltiness before wiping them with her thumbs. He wraps his arms around her, holding her tight.

He is now plunging into her gaze while she puts her hand over his heart and stands on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead. “Let's go back to bed, okay?”

“Yeah.”

 

They are facing each other for a long time until she watches him devouring her with his eyes, she can feel their breathing changing as his fingers trace the contours of her body.

She runs her fingers through his chest hair.“You are absolutely breathtaking, Lizzy. I'm going to worship you, body, mind and soul until death comes for me.”

He slides closer, gently pushing her on her back. He places open mouth kisses on her collar bones, on her breast, making sure each hard nipples get his attention. The tip of his tongue is leaving a wet line from her sternum to her bellybutton, he kisses her sides as well, while his hands squeeze her breasts together, his thumbs tracing circles around her hardened peaks. He moves at the end of the bed and looks at her ankles, her calves, her thighs and when she opens her legs for him, at her moist lips between her legs. She sees him bends between her thighs. He tastes them for the first time. His tongue teases a spot behind her knee and he hears her moan, music to his ears. He strokes her ankles and kisses her toes. He blows hot and then cold blows on her hot folds.

Her hands find the top of his sweaty head. “Oh God...”

His thumb circles her button of pleasure, he tries different pressures and places to see what she likes the most. He then puts his nose on her folds, taking a deep breath to smell her, she moans loudly. She never felt so turn on by a man in all her life. He kisses her so languorously down there.

“Oh, Elizabeth... You taste absolutely divine.”

“Raymond!”

He smiles against her. He continues to suck and lick her little bud for some time before sticking his skilled tongue into her then on her again and on and on. She arches her back, bringing her body more against his face, but he does nothing to stop it. She screams his name before coming hard. He waits until she stops trembling then his lips kiss her navel and up until he reaches her mouth. She kisses him, tasting herself on his wonderful tongue. 

His mouth places hot, sensual kisses on her neck and shoulder. Tasting her soft skin. “Ready for another one?”

She nibbles his earlobe. “Yes... God, you are amazing.” His hand slips between their body and teases her folds. “Don't take your time...”

“I need to, to know what brings and will bring you the most intense pleasure. I don't take this lightly.” She feels his index sliding inside her. “So warm and wet...”

He quickly adds another finger into her channel, curling his fingers trying to stimulate her as good as he can. His thumb moving on her clitoris, creating a marvelous friction. She kisses him hard while moaning and gasping against his mouth as she is getting drenched, her hips are out of control, bucking relentlessly against his hand.

He talks close to her ear. “Yes Lizzy, you are so, so close...”

“Raymond! Oh, God! Don't stop!”

He speeds up his movements. “Come, Elizabeth, come...” All her body quivers and he is watching her, fascinated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night continues...  
> :)
> 
> Thanks for the kudos!

After coming down from her cloud, she kisses him languorously. “Hmm, I need to drink something, don't you?”

“You are now my favorite drink, Lizzy. Nothing else will ever taste as good as you to me. But I guess some water would be nice.”

She smiles. “I'll be right back.”

He watches out bouncing out of the bed in all her naked glory and he rolls on his back, closing his eyes and trying to process what happened. He surely can't deserve that, can he? He has lived many extraordinary things in his life, but to give Elizabeth pleasure is the most divine act he has ever done. Touching her, kissing her, tasting her, hearing her moaning his name over and over like a mantra as she comes are things he will never take for granted.

Raymond Reddington made her come, twice and she knows it's only the beginning. No men in her life put so much of themselves, of their souls into their caresses as much as he just did. He made her feel worshiped, like she is a Goddess, the most precious person in his world. She can feel the deep respect he has for her and she knows there is nothing that man would refuse to do for her. She knows how much power she has over him and she will use it only to help him making feel better about everything, to help him heal some old and more recent wounds. 

When she comes back in her bedroom with two bottles of water, he lifts his hand. “Stay right there for a minute, please.”

“What is it?”

“I'm just marveling at your beauty, engraving this image of you in my memory...”

She bites her bottom lip and stays still for a moment before going back to the bed, handing him his bottle then straddling him once his back his resting against the headboard. He drinks big gulps before putting the bottle on the nightstand, his hands immediately finding her waist. His hardening length trapped underneath her.

“I'm terrific in bed but Lizzy, being with a man over fifty means that you'll have to be patient between a first and a second and a third round.”

She smirks, her hands sliding over and over on his pectoral muscles. “Oh my, third round?”

“Oh, yes. With you, there will be third rounds. I'm quite insatiable, I will never get enough of you.”

“Me too. But really, you recovered quite fast.”

“It's your doing, Lizzy.” He gently bends his head to capture her nipple in his mouth, sucking on it.

“I'm ready when you are...”

He switches to the other one, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. “Do we need to use a condom?”

“We are both clean, right? I got my birth control shot two weeks ago, so no.”

“You are right. Lizzy before we go there...”

“Not now, Raymond, we'll talk later.”

“I just wanted to tell you that I will never ever come before you unless you tell me to.”

“Hey, I thought I told you it was okay.”

“I'm a gentleman, that's all. And I'm serious.”

She spreads some of her wetness onto his now rock hard member. “Oh, I know you are!” 

He caressed her back gently with the tips of his fingers, the thumb of his other hand flicks her engorged bud. She arched against it and he could feel more of her wetness on him. She takes him in her hand and places him at her entrance. When he feels her welcoming hot walls around the head of his erection, he closes his eyes briefly before opening them again.

She carefully takes more of him inside her and throws her head back. “Oh God, Raymond...”

“Yes, Elizabeth, you feel incredible around me.”

When she accepts all of him inside her, they both cry out of pleasure, finally letting go of repressed emotions and hurt. They stay like that for a moment, locking their gaze, she bends down to kiss him passionately as she begins to move. He responds to her, meeting her movements with thrusts of his pelvis. She bounces over him faster and faster, eagerly. He holds her strongly by the hips, making her rocks back and forth sometimes, in that way, her engorged bud of pleasure is also stimulated by the friction against his body. He watches her, in awe of the vision she is to him. Her breast bouncing forcefully up and down, her lips parted and that look full of love and lust in her eyes. He is overwhelmed by her need, in a very, very good way. She matches his passion.

“Oh fuck, Raymond!” She's gripping his shoulders and there will be marks of her need later, but he loves it.

“I know, Elizabeth. Let it go...”

She comes hard, collapsing on top of him, breathing heavily. 

“You feel so good... I want to feel you come inside me.”

He rolls over her so he is now on top, his thrusts growing faster and harder. She locks her forearms around his neck, her fingers caressing and gripping his short hair, nibbling at his neck.

“Let it go, Raymond. Give it to me. I've got you...”

He growls loudly as his body shakes in ecstasy as he spills himself deep within the woman he loves.

“Are you alright?”

Lizzy snuggles against him. “Better than alright. It was amazing. I never felt something like what I just experienced. You?”

He hums and kisses her forehead lovingly. “Our powerful connection and attraction made this a divine, soul moving lovemaking indeed. I've always wondered how you would be in bed. Fair to say you are extraordinary. And very vocal, I loved that.”

She chuckles. “I'm glad you like it! And you made me come three times, that's pretty amazing as well.”

“Get used to it, Lizzy.”

“You know, until now I... Sometimes I could still feel Solomon men's hands on me, or the cold blade of his knife through my clothes. Now I know I will always only feel your touch.” She kisses his cheek, then he leans down to take her lips for a loving and meaningful kiss. “Good night, Raymond.”

“Good night, Elizabeth.”

 

When she opens her eyes, she is still in his arms and she sees him looking at her “Good morning, Lizzy.”

“Morning, have you been awake for a long time?”

His hand is gently caressing her back, up and down. “Two hours, but I slept very well. You?”

She has a dreamy smile on her face. “Like a log. An incredible lover wore me out last night.”

“Did he now?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Hmm, I discovered a passionate lover as well...” He looks at the time and says more seriously. “I didn't expect this to happen and I have a unmissable meeting in two hours, so how about I make us a nice breakfast?”

She seems a bit disappointed, she pictured them staying in bed all day but she knew it could turn out like that. “Okay. And after your meeting could you come back here?”

“Absolutely, I can reschedule my two other meetings without any inconveniences.”

He puts on his boxers, pants and t-shirt before going to the kitchen where he starts preparing their breakfast. 

She joins him ten minutes later and when he turns around and his eyes meet her gorgeous body wrapped in his shirt. He takes his time to devour her with his gaze from head to toe.

“You are a vision to behold, Lizzy.”

“You too, Raymond.” She absolutely loves the fact that he is barefoot and he looks good in that white t-shirt, molding perfectly his broad shoulders and his strong biceps. 

“Do you have time to shower with me?”

He adores the twinkle in her eyes, he gets up without a word, takes her hand and she follows him in the bathroom. 

She puts some soap on her hands and lays them on his chest, massaging him slowly. He watches her closely and hums in approval.

“I really, really love your hands... But I believe I'm going to take care of you first.”

He presses her breasts together, his thumbs teasing her hard nipples while he nibbles her neck. One of his hand slides to her wet folds, his index caressing her lips.

“Would you like me to make you come, Elizabeth?” Her answer comes out as a moan first. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes...”

He kneels in front of her and puts her leg on his shoulder. His hands grab her ass and he kisses her inner thighs over and over.

“Raymond...”  
“Aren't you impatient...” He gives her one long lick. “Do you have any idea how good you taste?” 

His forefinger and index slide all the way into her and she arches her hips. He spreads her outer lips as much as he can and his tongue circles her clit before sucking hard on it, she throws her head back moaning. She cries out when she feels his tongue moving into her then on her and so on and on, like he did last night.

“Oh fuck yes! Raymond!” He senses her shaking and he doesn't stop until she calms down. 

Once they're out of the shower, he takes her in his arms, holding her like that she feels his hardness and she wants to taste him, she feels her mouth watering at the thought. 

“I want to taste you, too. Lay on the bed.”

“Lizzy, don't feel that you have to do it...”

“I want to, so much.”

He caresses her cheek and kisses her and then lays on the bed, putting two pillows behind his head so he can see her. Her lips are everywhere, his shoulders, his chest, his stomach... Then he feels her delicious mouth and the tip of her tongue on his thighs, she bites him gently and she notices how fast his cock twitches.

“Oh yes... this...” He can't remember the last time he was this excited with anticipation of what was about to happen. How many times did he dream about this moment, his Lizzy, getting ready to take his cock in her mouth... “Lizzy...”

“Aren't you impatient...” She smirks at him as she uses his words back at him.

She wraps her hand around him, he is so hot, veinous and hard... Her thumb spreads the wetness on his tip, she delicately massages his testicles. He closes his eyes for a second when he feels her hot breath on his length. The tip of her tongue tastes him, his head disappears into her mouth, then she envelopes him till mid length, she adds her hand to this sensual caress and finds her rhythm, he grunts.

“Oh, Lizzy!”

Her mouth is everything he hoped for, hot and very wet, he loves feeling her hot saliva all over him. He moves his hips, but he is careful not to overwhelm her.

“Lizzy...” He warns her. She glances up at him and she drinks the sight of Raymond Reddington completely lost in the pleasure she's eagerly giving him. “I'm going... to come...” But she keeps him in her divine mouth, she even accelerates the movements of her tongue on him and sucks harder, giving him the permission to come into her mouth. “Elizabeth!” He growls.

She swallows everything that comes out of him. She looks up at him, she is smiling. He grabs her and they kiss until they need air. 

They hear a knock on the door. “That must be Dembe with my clean suit.”

They both put some clothes on and leave the bed, wishing they could stay in it all day.

She opens the door and she notices Dembe's smile, a knowing one of course.

“Good morning, Elizabeth.”

“Hi, Dembe, come on in.” 

Red greets his best friend before going to change. “Are congratulations in order, Elizabeth?”

“Hmm, I think so!”

“I'm happy for you both.”  
“Do you think you can deal with me almost full time?” She smirks.

“Well, I deal with Raymond all the time but do not count on me to take a side in what will be your numerous fights.”

“Yeah, there will be fights.”

Red comes back in the living room, tying his tie, making an exaggerated surprised face. “Fights? Come on now, Elizabeth and I never fight!”

She snorts. “Very funny, Raymond!” She sneaks her arm around his waist and he kisses her temple.

“I'll go get the car, you must leave in ten minutes, Raymond.”

“I'll be there.”

“Goodbye, have a nice day.”

“You too, Dembe.”

“So...” He holds by her hips and pulls her closer to him. “I should be back in three hours.”

“Okay.”

“How about a date, tonight?”

“Where?”

“Well, I know just the place where we will be given some privacy from unwanted eyes.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Should I make the reservation for eight?” She nods. “Good.” He senses that she wants to say something, he tenderly cups her cheek before kissing her goodbye. “We'll talk later.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! :)

“What should I wear? Is it a very fancy place?”

“Not really, a cocktail dress will be fine.”

“Can you believe it, we are going on a real date.”

“I will never take anything about you for granted, Elizabeth.”

She puts on her lips on his for a loving kiss. “I am not letting you go, Raymond.”

“I'm yours, Lizzy, forever.”

Kiss. 

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Yes.”

Kiss. 

“Will we make love?”

“Yes.”

She tugs at his bottom lip. “Will we fuck hard, too?”

“Yes. I want to stay inside you forever.”

“That's good cause I don't want you to leave, you feel... like you have been made for me.”

“I don't think I've ever felt like this.”

“Me neither.”

“Not too bad for a fifty-six years old man then?”

She playfully slaps his shoulder. “You are an ass.” She giggles.

“But you love it, don't you? This ass made you scream from pleasure...”

“A smug ass...”

He caressed her behind. “A sumptuous one you have...”

“What should I say about yours!” She winks at him before going to the bathroom to get ready. 

 

“When you will be able to take some days off, where would you love to go?”

“I never really left the States, until the Blacklist. There are so many places...” She lays her hand on his. “You should surprise me.”

He smiles softly, like a hundred ideas flew in his mind before sipping his wine. “I can do this. Are you enjoying your evening so far?”

“I am. It's perfect. The food, the wine, the place.”

“I wanted to take you to a recent culinary discovery of mine, an exceptional restaurant but it's too... high profile for us together.”

She notices the ticks of annoyance on his face. “It's okay, Ray. I knew how it would be.”

“It's never going to change, Lizzy.”

“Please, don't start again.”

“All right.” He finishes the last spoon of his chocolate mousse. Scooting closer to her, he whispers in her ear with his deep and warm voice. “Have I told you that you are the most sublime creature on Earth?” He romantically brushes his lips against her neck. _“Let my lips serve as my pen and my love be my ink. Let me write on your body in a language for only us to know.”_

“Oh, Raymond.” She cups his cheek and they share a kiss full of love. “Let's go.”

He puts some money on the table and they leave by the kitchen, Red waving at the boss and chef of the place.

“See you soon Mister Reddington! Miss!”

“It was perfect, Albert. Good night!”

 

She closes the door, throws her heels on the floor and looks at him, eyes full of lust and need. “Hard and fast first.”

He pushes her against the wall, kneels down, takes off her panties, pushes her dress up, gets her leg on his shoulder and eagerly laps at her flesh. Quickly, two then three of his fingers slide easily inside her hot, moist tunnel, pumping until she starts to tremble under her raging climax. He gets on his feet and she takes his lips with passion, her fingers gripping his hair and he moans into her mouth. 

She undresses him, she's too impatient right now to unbutton his shirt so she opens it in one swift movement, buttons going in all direction. 

Once he is naked and hard, they walk to the bedroom and she pushes him on the bed. He watches her as she slowly takes off her dress. 

She sits between his spread legs and bends down to take all of him into her mouth, the tip of her tongue teasing the base of his hard member.

“Oh God... Lizzy...” He groans as he tries not to moves his hips too hard.

“Don't hold back, I'm okay.” 

He grunts as he thrusts his leaking head is reaching her throat. She plays on him with her tongue and sucks hard on him when he stops moving.

“Hmm stop please, stop... I want to be inside... you.”

She gives one long lick to the underside of his erection before straddling him, they moan as she joins them. His hands knead her breasts as she rocks against him, hard. He sits up as he can and kisses her languorously she responds ardently as she is now making small circles with her hips. The grip of his fingers on her waist hardens. He captures one of her hard nipples with his teeth, biting on it then soothing it with his tongue.

“Oh yes! I'm coming, Raymond!”

“Yes, come, Elizabeth, let me feel you clenching around me... Ride it as long as you can...” 

His index reaches her behind and he caresses her tight hole. She sucks on his neck and he feels her shakes in his arms as she cried out her orgasm, he follows her after a few thrusts, emptying himself deep inside her.

A moment later, after catching their breath, she kisses his neck before going to the bathroom.   
When she comes back, she immediately snuggles against his comfortable body, his arm around her waist, her leg over his hips, holding her close. She runs her fingers through his chest hair. He gently takes her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing each pad of her fingers.

“I think our date went well, Ray.”

“Hmm, I think so, too, Lizzy.”

She giggles before taking his lips once more. “You are an amazing lover...”

“Did you have doubts?” He makes, once again an exaggerated surprised expression.

“None. But you are even more fantastic than I thought possible. And you are a terrible actor.”

“We've already discussed the matter, haven't we?”

“Yeah...” She suddenly looks miles away and he knows what she is thinking about. “I shouldn't have promised you not to call him.”

“Lizzy, I've already forgiven you.”

“I don't want to make empty promises.”

“I know. There is no need to talk about it anymore.” He peppers her temple and hair with tender, reassuring kisses. “Let's be there. In this splendid, post-orgasmic moment.” He moves a little on the bed and kneels by her body to look at her. “You are so beautiful, Lizzy. A true work of art. I will never get tired of looking at you.” And for an hour or more he worships her body, caressing, kissing, like he dreamed about. She lays on her back first then on her stomach. He does this with such tenderness and love, her eyes are clouded with happy tears. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Ray. You make me feel so wonderful.”

“I will continue to do so.”

She turns around to face him, intertwining their fingers “I love you, Raymond.” She watches him close his eyes and the silent tears running on his cheeks, she opens her arms. “Come here.”

She holds him until his silent sobs cease then he rises above her, pushes his now hard length into her. With a gentle hand at the back of her neck, he pulls her to him, crushing his lips to hers. He kisses her languorously. He loves to hear the small pants escaping her throat. Her eyes lock onto his as he pulls out, then moves inside her once more. Deep. So deep. Their pace is deliberately slow and very sensual, never breaking the contact of their bodies, they gaze at each other. 

“God, Ray... This is so good.”

“It is... I wish it could last hours. I love watching you like that.” He tilted his head to one side, his eyes drifting to where her body and his are melting into one. “Taking me so perfectly... Oh, Lizzy...”

She meets his every thrust, lifting her pelvis. Her body clamps around his hard and hot member and the contractions of her orgasm bring him into his own release. He says her name over and over until he growls and comes with an explosive intensity, fiercely filling her with hot spurts. 

After some minutes, he is trying to slide off of her but she stops him. “Stay...” She kisses his chin, cheeks, his lips, his forehead.

“I don't think I can manage a third ride, not in the next hour...”

“I don't care... I just want you inside me a bit longer.”

“Hmm, I'm certainly not against that.” 

She breathes him in and holds him against her, he is propped on his forearms, not wanting to crush her, but she feels and welcomes most of his weight, feeling loved and protected.

“I heard you on the phone earlier, when do you have to leave?”

“In three days.”

“How long?”

“I'm not sure, a week maybe.”

“Where?”

“Russia.”

“Will it be a dangerous meeting?”

“It's not going to be a friendly one, that's for sure. A recent associate of my syndicate is trying to foul me. He doesn't know that I know. Plus other ones, just the routine, making sure everything is going my way.” He senses her worry. “Would you like me to bring you something from Russia?”

“You. Alive.”

“Noted. Do you want me to call you when I will be able to?”  
She nods. “Yes, no matter what time it will be. Any other planned travel for the rest of the month?”

“Two in the Mexico and one in Cuba. No longer than two days.”

“Alright. And the next name on the blacklist?”

“Somewhere in between.” He knows what she's going to ask. “Lizzy, no.”

“I could help you, we are a great team, remember?”

“I don't want you in my business.”

“You told yourself that the FBI is in the business of your business.”

“Not like that, I will absolutely not change my mind. If you have days off and it's not too dangerous you could come along with me and we can do some tourist things in the cities I go to, but I won't bring you to meetings.”

“Fine. Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Lizzy...”

“It's fine, okay? I understand.”

“You understand but you still wish to go with me. My world is ugly and dangerous.”

“I know, Ray. I had to try, right?” She grabs his butt cheeks teasingly. “I really do need to go to the bathroom, though.”

He laughs. 

And she loves being able to make this man laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos :)  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

“How was your meeting?” She always asks this question with an ounce of concern.

“A bullet brushed against my thigh, but I solved the problem which brought me here. We are on our way to the jet.”

“Are you okay, can you walk?”

“Yes, it's just a very small flesh wound, really. Will you stay with me in my next safe house tomorrow night?”

“I would love that.”

He hums. “Wonderful, it has an interior swimming pool.”

“Oh dear, I think I need to buy a new bikini.”

“Or not...”

“Raymond!” She chuckles. “You are incorrigible.”

“Hmm, do as you please but I certainly won't wear a swim short. Have you ever swum naked?”

“No.”

“It's a wonderful, liberating experience. I'm not very fond of swimming pools and I prefer the sea, but with your company, it will be perfect.”

“Tempting indeed...”

“Ah, that's sound promising, Lizzy.”

 

“Keen, you seem very upbeat lately.” Ressler points out.

She shrugs, trying to not give away too much, he is no profiler but he is still an FBI agent. “I'm just happy to have a normal life, well normal for me anyway.”

“Do you know when Reddington will give us the next name?”

“How about now, Donald?”

They both turn around to see Red standing at the door of their office. He is talking to Ressler but he can't take his eyes off of her. He notices how she's checking him up, to make sure is all right and surely for another reason as well. 

“Why don't you wait outside, I have something to say to Elizabeth.”

Ressler glances at Lizzy who he's nodding at him. “Fine.”

When he is gone, Red closes the door. They both take some steps to get closer, by how her eyes move to his lips, he knows she wants to kiss him.

“Lizzy... I want that, too, badly.”

“If we go in that corner, no one can see us...”

“One more hour. Is this... one of your fantasy?” He asks, smirking.

“I'm not having this conversation in here, Raymond. How's the leg?”

“Good. I'm fully operational to make love to you till the sun rises.”

“I didn't buy a bikini.” She declares as she walks to the door, slowly brushing his hand with hers.

“Oh, my...”

 

“I thought Aram was going to faint when you gave him that bottle of vodka!”

“Me too, even since he knows I am forever in his debt, his behavior hasn't really changed.”

“Forever in your debt?”

He caresses her hair. “He saved you, Lizzy. He didn't let my light disappear from my life.”

She puts her forehead on his and slides her hands to his belt, while he takes off his vest and shirt.

“You're sure no one is going to get in the house?”

“No, it's us and us alone, my love.”

She gets rid of her clothes and jump quickly in the water and swims till she reaches the middle of the pool. He gets in once he's naked, he devours the sight of her swimming back to him. She puts her arms around his neck.

“What is it?”

“I've never seen you swim before.”

She chuckles, shaking her head. “Oh, Raymond... I'm not that special, you've seen other women swim, right?”

“You're very special to me.”

“You too.” She looks in his beautiful eyes for a long moment. “I've never been... so loved and cared for... in a relationship.”

“You deserve to be, Elizabeth.”

“Take me...” She whispers fervently against his mouth before letting her tongue meet his. 

 

When they get out, they put on robes and go to the living-room. “Well, Lizzy, you made me enjoy swimming pools again, that's certain.” He says with a boyish smile on his face.

“And you were right, as you usually are, it was a very good feeling.” She says, stretching her arms up and humming approvingly.

“Splendid! Now I need a good meal.”

“When don't you, huh?” She teases.

 

“Did you want me in that apartment, when I dyed my hair?”

“Yes and then, as I'm sure you noticed I talked even more than usual, trying to take my mind away from the burning desire I felt.”

“The way you looked at me, it made me shiver but then I told myself that it was because of my mother.”

“It was not.”

“Oh, I'm sure of this now.”

“What about you? I felt a shift in our relationship after being in the shipping container.”

“It just really hit me that night. How much you care for me and it was a really romantic setting if you forget all the on the run thing.” She chuckles. “Did you plan it?”

“No, I thought that you could have a breakdown so getting outside was a possibility I thought of.”

“Will we go sailing, Captain?”

He kisses her palm and fingers lovingly. “We will, Lizzy. I own a splendid boat.”

 

He kneels at the end of the bed and begins to carefully knead her left foot.

“Oh, Raymond, I'm glad you have a thing for feet. This massage feels so damn good.” She says, closing her eyes.

“You just have to ask for one, you know that.”

“Yeah, I just... feel so overwhelmed, in a fantastic way, about your attentions toward me...”

“I told you, I'm worshiping you until the end.”

“Stop talking about the end. Come over here and hold me, I'm tired.”

He moves to her, putting his arms lovingly around her. “Lazy Sunday tomorrow then?” She nods “Good night, Lizzy love. Sweet dreams.”

“You too, Raymond.”

 

He is simply wearing a silk robe and she is wearing one of his shirts. While he is preparing some pasta salad for their lunch, he feels her cheek against his back. She sneaks her hand inside and caresses his belly. 

“Keep your hands on my stomach, I'm using a big knife. No sneaky hand around me lower region right now, or I may lose a finger.”

She grins. “Promise. I love your fingers and the magic they make too much.”

 

They are on the couch, a movie is playing on the TV but they aren't really paying attention to it. Liz's mouth was glued to Red's neck and Red's hands glued to Liz's body. 

She straddles him.

He opens the button of the shirt she's wearing one by one, kissing each time the skin they reveal. While caressing her naked back, he takes one nipple in his mouth after some time he bites it, not too hard just to see her reaction. She moans louder and tilts her head back. 

“Lean back Lizzy...” 

He holds her by the hips so she won't fall. He takes one of the ice cubes which is still full on his glass and puts it between his teeth and starts to slide it from her bellybutton to her neck and finally on her nipples one after the other. Once it melts, he brings her closer to him and she kisses him. She opens his robe, she is glad they didn't put on underwear earlier. She takes him in her hands and guides him into her, she slides slowly onto his hardness.

His thumb is on her engorged bud of pleasure and his other hand is caressing her thigh and ass. They gaze at each other.

“God Ray... You feel so perfect...”

“You feel just the same, my love... ” He brings his head to her chest, kissing her wherever he can.

“Stop, just a moment Lizzy. I don't want to end this too early.”

“Okay.” She puts her hands on his chest and smiles at him, her eyes twinkling with pleasure and love. His temples are shining with sweat, she softly presses kisses all over his face. “I love you Raymond.” She puts her forehead against his. “I will always love you.”

His hands keeps fondling her thigh, he responds against her lips. “Me too...I will always love you Lizzy, no matter what.”

He moves his hips to let her know that she can resume her wonderful love making. 

 

Her phone vibrates on the nightstand and when she looks at it, she doesn't recognize the number “Hello?” No answer, “Who is this?”

“Do you hear anything?”

“I just heard a car. And no more tonality." She hangs up "That wasn't a false number.”  
He nods and takes his gun from the drawer and puts on his pants and shirt quickly. “It's a very secure safehouse, but I'm going to check outside anyway.” 

He first walks to the window and doesn't see anything alarming, he opens the door of what have been their bedroom for the two days and goes to Dembe's room, he knocks, the strong man opens the door. 

“No motion sensors went off?”

“No, Raymond. What is it?”

“Elizabeth just got a phone call, no one speaking, just breathing. I want to check outside.”

He grabs his own gun. “Let's go.”

She sits up as walks in the bedroom. “So?”

He closes the door, takes off his pants and shirt and gets under the sheets. "Nothing around the house."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, it means a lot!  
> I hope you're going to enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Liz spent all mornings at the Post Office, working on her profile for the latest name Red gave her before leaving for several meetings he had to attend. She went out for lunch with the team almost all week, Cooper joined them three times and Liz felt like he was observing her more than usual. Did he, like Ressler, notice a change in her mood?

 

She went grocery shopping on Friday, later in the afternoon, the strange phone call still in her mind. She knew Red got one of his men following her as long as he was away, just in case. She has met Henry several times, and she didn't have anything against him but she still doesn't particularly enjoy such security measures. She told Red, but they were both very stubborn on this matter. She accepted it only for his week of absence. 

On her way home, she feels the burner cell that Red gave her vibrating in her pocket, she picks it up immediately. “Hello?”

“Miss Keen, it's Henry.”

“Oh, hi.”

“Tom Keen has been following you all day.”

She keeps walking normally, without looking back. “Are you close?”

“Yes. You should call Mister Reddington.”

“I'm going to.” She dials the number of Red's current phone. “Dembe? Could you give the phone to Raymond, please?”

“Of course, Elizabeth.” 

“Thank you.”

“Lizzy, what is it?”

“Tom. Henry told me that he has been following me all day.”

“It was probably him on the phone.”

“Yes...”

“I should be back around seven. Just go to your place. Henry will stay outside the door of your building and I'm going to add one more security member with Baz. I'll be home tonight, with you.”

After changing into something more comfortable, she knocks on the next apartment's door. “Baz, may I come in?”

He opens the door quickly. “Yes, of course.”

“Is he near?”

“Yes. At the corner of the street, in this gray car.” He points at the screen. “It's the first time I notice him.”  
“Someone called me some days ago, without saying a word, now I'm sure it was him.”

“We have our eyes on him. He is not coming closer without risking his life.”

“I trust you, Baz.”

“Thank you.”

 

She hears the door opening and first sees his fedora. She is so glad he is home, it has been a long week without him around.

He takes off his jacket and tie and unbuttons the top three buttons of his shirt before walking toward her, bending down to kiss her lips. “Good evening, Lizzy.” 

“Hi, Raymond.” Ss soon as he sits down next to her, she straddles him and locks her arms around him, her face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. His hand gently strokes her back. “How were Rio de Janeiro and Buenos Aires?”

“Things went well. But right now, you don't want to talk about that, do you?” He asks, tilting his head.

“No. Tom left half an hour ago. He was just outside.”

“I know, Baz told me.”

She looks at him, putting her palms on his chest. “I'll tell him to leave.”

“He's not going to listen to you, Lizzy and you know it. He is now angry at you, which makes him even more dangerous.”

“Then what are you going to do?”

“If you didn't love him back, I would have killed him the moment he betrayed me.”

“And you still want to kill him?”

“Yes, I do.”

“I thought that he... maybe if he would go somewhere else he could work on himself and start something new.”

“Lizzy... you saw his reaction when you told him you didn't want to see him ever again. A look of pure evil, that's how you described it to me.”

“I know...”

“Since I'm sure you don't want me to, you're going to talk to him first and if he keeps doing this, I will get rid of him. You don't love him anymore, right?”

She shakes her head. “I don't, you know I don't.” She cups his cheeks and strokes his smooth skin with her thumb.

“So, if I have to, I can do it?”

“I wish you could find another way. Could you?”

He sighs. “I could.”

“Tell me.”

“Some time ago, I found out who is his mother. She is still alive and running a private military intelligence firm with her husband.”

“Really?” He nods. “I think it could work. I'm sure he would like to know about his past, his family. But I don't want to talk about it now, I want us and no one else right now.”

“Me too. Should I call Giani to get some of his divine pizzas?”

“Please do. And before we could... celebrate our reunion.” She says. “I want to give first.” 

“I'm all yours, Lizzy.” He says, his eyes not leaving hers.

They passionately kiss as she unzips his pants and fondles him through his black boxers. She takes off her pants and top, tossing them to the side before putting a pillow on the ground and kneeling between his spread legs. He opens his shirt and watches her, gently stroking her hair. 

“You are so gorgeous, my love...”

She smiles at him as she wraps her hand around the base of his shaft and flicking the tip of his length before tracing the outline of it with her tongue while he holds her left hand on his hip. 

“So are you, Raymond.”

She puts her wet lips around the head, rolling her tongue over it in her mouth, her right hand now stroking and squeezing his hard member.

“Lizzy...” He groans.“I missed you...”

She grips his erection tighter and starts moving her wrist faster. He runs his fingers through her brown hair, collecting and holding it in a ponytail to keep it out of her face as he gets closer to his orgasm. 

She slows down her movements, her mouth leaving his hard on to kiss and lick his inner thighs and scrotum. He moans approvingly. 

She goes back eagerly on his erection for a moment. She stops moving her head and sucks vigorously on the head of his shaft, rapidly stroking his slick member and squeezing his balls. 

“Yes, oh, Lizzy!”

He moans in euphoria as his body begins to shake as his powerful orgasm washes over him.   
She kisses his legs again then his, his stomach, his nipples and neck.

“God, I missed you so much, Lizzy. Your touch, your warmth, that divine tongue of yours...”

He rubs her wet folds, she arches her back, wanting more of his loving touch. He puts his legs up on the coffee table.

“Lay back, Lizzy. I have you, don't worry.”

She lays down on his muscular legs as two of his fingers penetrate her already, in search of her special spot. Her hands grab his strong thighs.

His fingers curl up inside her hot and wet channel, while his thumb circles her pearl. He puts his other hand on her lower stomach to keep her still as he can, he doesn't want her to fall.   
Her juices are already dripping, her moans plus the sounds of her delicious wetness arouses him to no end. He bends down and places open mouth kisses on her hip and lower belly. His eyes marveling at her beauty. Her parted lips, her cheeks and their lovely shade of red, her delicious breasts and hard nipples.

“I wish you could see yourself right now, Elizabeth. You are breathtakingly stunning. And so close, aren't you, my love?” She moans louder at his words. “Yes, that's right, come... Let it go.”

She convulses in ecstasy as she comes hard. 

Once she catches her breath, she sits up and strokes him a short moment before sliding his semi-erect member inside her. He wants to say something but all he does is saying her name over and over.

“It's okay, Raymond, we have all night. I just really needed you inside me right now...” She rocks gently against him.

“Damn it, that's one thing I hate about growing older. It takes longer to...”

“Hey, relax, you're already growing harder.” She clenches around him several times with her inner walls as they exchange languorous kisses. 

When he is hard enough, his hands grabs her butt cheeks and squeezes them as he lowers his head to capture one of her hard nipples into his eager mouth. One of her hands on his broad back, the other one on his short hair. She throws her head back, enjoying the delicious sensations running through her body and mind.

It feels perfect.

He's home. 

She feels complete.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence.

He lovingly peppers her shoulder and neck with sweet kisses, his hand under the sheets, stroking her arm, back, thigh and ass. She moans and turns around. He smiles, marveling at her beauty, her lovely messy hair, the small, satisfied smile forming on her lips, her beautiful blue eyes.  
However, his tender moment is over from the moment he picks up his phone and read the message on the screen. 

“Tom is here?” She asks in a sleepy voice.

“Yes.” 

She gets up. “I'm going to talk to him first.” He opens his mouth to speak but she continues. “We talked about this, I'll tell him you know his mother and we'll see how it goes. Killing him is the last resort.”

“If he gets too menacing, I won't think twice, Lizzy. I can't risk losing you.”

“I can fight back, I'm not a damsel in distress.”

“I never implied that. I know you're strong, You're very capable of dealing with a violent man. I didn't intervene between you and that abusive man at Chewie's. But with Tom, I think you're too involved. You still think he can change. Men like him don't change.”

“I have to get ready.”

He sighs, hoping that he won't have to kill him, not knowing how she would react. He doesn't doubt that she's in love with him, but his Lizzy can be very hard as well as very soft. 

Once she's in the bathroom, he gets dressed, too. She storms out, ready to go.

“Lizzy, wait. I need to have someone on the roof.”

She frowns. “A sniper?”

“Of course a sniper.”

She sighs. “Fine.” 

 

They both get out of the building, he stays on the sidewalk, she stands in front of him. “I know what I'm doing, Raymond.”

“I don't trust him.”

“I know. So it's Susan Hargrave, right?”

“Yes.”

She caresses his chest and squeezes his hand briefly before crossing the road. Tom goes out of the car as she approaches. 

“Hi, babe. It's six am, what he is doing at your place?” He says pointing at Red.

“Don't call me that, Tom. What are you doing here?” She replies, ignoring his question.

“It's disgusting.” He spats.

“What?”

“You're sleeping with him... I didn't know you had a daddy kink. You can leave him. I promise you, I really changed.”

“So why are you stalking me then?” He tries to come closer put she takes a step back.

“Because I need to talk to you, but this psycho has his goons inside your building and one of them has started to follow you.”

“I know, Tom. He told me.”

“God, Liz, you hate that old man. He is obsessed with you, he wants something.”

“I already told you once, my relationship with Raymond is not up for discussion.”

“Raymond? What has he done to you? You need to open your eyes, Liz!”

“Don't shout, Tom.” She quickly looks over her shoulder. Red is still waiting. “You need to let me go. I don't want to be with you anymore.”

“You and I are the same Liz, we didn't grow up in a family, we...” He extends his arm and strokes her shoulder before she grabs his hand and pushes it away from her body.

“I had Sam. He was my family.”

“And that man you're sleeping with killed him!”

“He was his friend, too, I don't approve what he has done but I also know who my father was, he didn't want to suffer if there were no chances to heal. This is between us, no one else. Look, Reddington knows who your mother is.”

He stays silent a moment looking at Red, then at Liz again. “It's a trick. That's what he does.”

“If you leave me alone, I'll tell you who she is.”

“You're going to get inside that car.”

She shakes her head. “I'm not going with you.”

“Oh, yes, you are.” He gets his hand out of his pocket and she notices a small controller with a red dot, he presses it. “From now on, if I stop holding it down, this car will explode, killing us both.” He grabs Liz and pushes her, her back against his chest, his arm around her waist, he smirks. “Hey, Reddington! If you shot me, she's dead, too.”

“Stand down.” Red says angrily to his men. “Dembe, if he takes us, I put a tracking device inside her shoe and one in mine as well.”

“I'll find you, brother.”

Red, crosses the street and stand close to them. “Let her go, Tom.”

“She's going with me and that's what she wants deep down. She wants a normal life. I'm the only one who can give her that. I want her happy.”

“Tom..."

“Want to play hero, Reddington?” He gets his gun out with his other hand “Drop your gun. Get in the car, in the back seat, Liz, you drive.” Red takes out his gun from its holster and throws it on the ground before getting in the car. “There are bomb vests for both of you. Put them on, now.”

 

They drive for half an hour, to an empty but quite big storage unit.

He drags a chair from a corner of the room in front of Red “sit down.” He orders coldly. “Or I could just put a bullet in her pretty body.”

Red looks at Liz and does as he is told. Tom takes off Red's explosive vest and uses zip ties to get Red strapped to the metal chair.

“Take off yours, Liz.” He says while disarming the vest he has in his hands. “And don't try anything.” 

After putting the vests away, he walks around Red and laughs. “Look at you, Raymond Reddington...”

“Tom, don't you want to know your past?” He demands calmly.

“Shut up, you'll talk only when I ask the questions.” He looks at Liz, taking a few steps towards her “Do you find her good in bed? She certainly does have a great body. Does she still love it hard and fast? I doubt you can satisfy her.” 

He slides his gun between her breasts and Red feels his restraints piercing the skin of his wrists.

“Tom, why are you doing this?”

“Because I love you, Liz! And you love me, too! I want to have a family with you.”

“Then stop this, if you love me like you say, let us go.”

“No!” He suddenly fires his gun.

“Raymond!” Liz shouts his name as blood begins to soak his white shirt around the left side of his chest.

“Sit down, Liz. Don't move. Or I'll shoot him again. He is not the good guy, here.”

“Raymond...”

 

It has been almost twenty minutes since Tom shot Red and as she sees more and more blood coming out of his wound the more she knows she must find a plan to get him out of here. 

“I have a tracking device in my shoe, Tom.”

He turns around and squats down to take off her shoes. “Why are you telling me?”

“Because he's unconscious now. Because I hate all of his security measures. I don't need his protection but he insists.”

“You don't, babe.” He says crushing the tracking chip.

“I'm only sleeping with him so maybe I can make him talk. You know how much I want answers about my past and he got those.”

“Did you learn anything?”

“I know he worked with my mother. But even with answers, I still... I can't get a child with him, that's... It would be horrible. He's a snake, a monster... It's hard enough for me to make him believe I actually love him. I hate the way he touches me.”

“Oh, babe... We'll find those answers together if you want them and we'll have our own family.”

“You still have your boat?”

“I do.”

“Then let's go, they won't be able to find me if we leave now. He will probably bleed to death.”

“Kiss me, I need you to kiss me, Liz.” She cups his face and brings her lips to his. “I missed you.”

“Me too. I was a bit shaken after getting on the run and all but I feel more like my old self again.”  
He takes her hand and guides her to the door. “Let's go.”

“Wait, I need to put on my shoes.”

She bends down and fakes a laugh and she immediately knows she made a mistake, Tom is indeed good at reading her and he wouldn't miss that “Hey, babe...”

She turns around slowly, ready to feel his fist on her face or stomach. He throws two punches to her right side but she doesn't fall. She gets in position to fight back. He looks at the gun on the small table in the corner, that's the moment she chooses to kick him in the groin with her knee, he growls and grabs her by the hair. She twists her body and her fist hits his lower back several times. 

He pushes her strongly against the concrete wall and puts his hands around her throat. “Oh, babe, you like our fights, don't you?” He hisses, squeezing harder.

Her forehead comes in contact with his face and blood runs out from his nose. She kicks him in the throat and once he starts to cough, struggling to breathe, she runs to the table and grabs the gun.

Having a moment away from her, he draws a knife from his belt and plants it in Red's thigh. With all the blood he has lost, Red doesn't even react much.  
“You won't shot me, Liz. Deep down you still want me and the life I could give you.”

Watch me.” She says as she pulls the trigger, shooting him in both his knees. 

She uses his zip ties on his wrists and feet, after doing this, she takes his phone while he's screaming on the floor and calls Dembe. He is already on the way since he was able to track their position thanks to Red's tracking chip. 

She kneels down next to Red. “Raymond.” She puts her hand in his. “Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” She feels a very light pressure. “Dembe is on his way. Please, hold on.” 

She tries to put pressure on both his wounds, but he is already very pale. She has to wait, she knows she won't be able to move him alone. 

“Don't leave me now.” She says, trying to hold back her tears. “We have to go sailing. It's the first thing I want us to do once you have healed.”

 

Dembe, Baz and the five more men arrive ten minutes later, two of them will stay with Tom until they receive instructions. 

In the vehicle taking them to a safe site where a medical team is waiting, Liz doesn't let go of Red's hand. 

“Elizabeth, you're hurt.”

“I'll be fine, Dembe. He needs more care than I do right now.”

 

After a little bit more than two hours, the surgeon comes talk to Liz and Dembe.

“We find the bullet and found the bleeding arteries and cauterized them. He hasn't woken up, yet, but he certainly will in a few hours. He should be fine.”


	12. Chapter 12

She is sitting on a stool next to the bed he is laying on, never letting go of his limp hand. She checks the screen of the machine he's connected to a lot, hoping that he would wake up soon. She winces as she shifts her body forward, Tom's punches must have cracked some of her ribs. She delicately puts her palm on his cheek, brushing her thumb against his skin. 

“Hello, Elizabeth.” Liz turns her head to see Mr. Kaplan standing near the bed “Has he woke up?”

She shakes her head “not yet, but his vitals are good.”

“The doctor is very optimist and Raymond will always fight to come back to you.” 

“Do you know that... we are together now?”

“He wanted to tell me in person but I wasn't able to be around lately. I guessed it would be about you since he sounded very cheerful.” Liz grimaces again as she changes her position “have you seen a doctor, yet?”

“No, I wanted to stay with Raymond.”

“Dembe and I are here, go get that nasty bruise on your cheek get checked and those ribs as well. I won't leave him alone.”

“Neither will I, Elizabeth.” Dembe adds.

“I know you won't, guys.” She presses her lips on Red's forehead “I'll be right back, your friends are here, you are not alone.”

 

“How is it going between them, Dembe?” Kate asks, a bit anxious.

“Very well as far as I know. She was the one making the first step, as you can imagine, he tried to resist. He was terribly conflicted but she didn't give up. They don't fight as much as they did before. He shared some pieces from the puzzle of their pasts. She met her grandfather. Are you worried about him?”

“I am, still. And for Elizabeth, too...”

“I am fine, we'll be fine.” Liz cuts her.

“I meant no disrespect, Elizabeth.” She clarifies. 

“I know you must love Raymond very much and I know we had a very bumpy relationship but I... I love him, too.”

“Lizzy...” Raymond murmurs, opening his eyes and frowning.

She walks quickly to the bed, “I'm here... How do you feel?”

He tries to move his body a little, groaning in discomfort “I could use a strong drink or two.” 

“You've been through a long surgery, but you're going to be okay.” She informs him, stroking his brow.

He then looks at Kate and Dembe “I'm quite the popular guy today, aren't I?” Mr. Kaplan kisses his cheek “Hello, Kate. It's good to see you again. How was Indonesia?”

“It was very refreshing and your houses were all perfect, thank you.”

“Don't mention it.” He tries to wave his hand in a nonchalant gesture but the pain takes over his arm. “Oh, no, I'm going to have to go through physical therapy again...” he mumbles unhappily then Liz turns her head to the side and he notices the forming bruise on her face and he feels his blood boil. “Lizzy...”

“I'm fine, Ray.”

“Did you kill him?”

“I shot him twice but Henry and the other guy with the beard are with him, waiting for your orders.”

“Dembe, the phone, please.” He looks at her before making his call “This time, I have to...”

She nods, fully aware of what he was about to say to his men “I know, go ahead.”

 

“Kate, I'm sorry to end your time off like this but you need to go clean the scene.”

“It's my job, don't worry about it, dearie. I'll be back later.” She kisses him goodbye and walks out.

He feels relieved that Tom will never disturb her life again. They both came close to dying today. But being the strong and bright woman she is, she saved them both. Katarina would be proud of the woman she has become. She would probably splash vodka on his face for being with her, though. He chuckles and she watches him, a weird expression on her face. He simply smiles at her. But his lips form a hard line when he sees the brief expression of pain on her face.

“Did you see a doctor, Lizzy?” He asks, squeezing her fingers, his thumb moving over the back of her hand.

“I did, lightly cracked ribs, nothing we can do but wait” she points at her cheek “and this. I just took a painkiller.”

 

A few hours later, there is less and less natural light coming through the window and the doctor insisted that he should stay at least until tomorrow afternoon.

She joined him on the bed for about an hour, resting on her uninjured side, close to him. “Lizzy, you should go home.” He suggests, pressing light pecks on her forehead. 

“I'm staying with you.”

He knows it would be useless to try to change her mind so he simply nods, “as you wish, my love.”

“How's the pain?”

“The drugs are starting to really kick in, so I can deal with it. Thank you, Lizzy, for saving my life again.”

“You're welcome. I thought that maybe we could take some time off when you get better.”

“Hmm, that's a splendid idea. Do you have any preferences?”

“I would love to see Captain Reddington on his boat and you know, just a nice place to rest. I'll let you organize everything. You are very qualified in that department.”

“That will be a delightful task, indeed.” 

 

For the first time, they are staying at his apartment in Bethesda. She proposed to stay at her place but he suggested his instead, he did it almost shyly and she accepted right away. Did he hesitate because of what she did discover last time she was there? Was it for another reason?

During the first week, he mainly stays in bed. Only getting out of it, grudgingly, to his physical therapy with Dembe who was the most patient with him. Lizzy tried to for three days, but she would end up snapping at him, which wasn't helping either of them so she lets Dembe take care of it. 

 

After their dinner, she helps Dembe doing the dishes, she has been wanting to know more about his story, about how he met Red, she never felt close enough of him to ask, but they have been spending more time together lately.

“Is there something wrong, Elizabeth?” he says as he's putting the last plate into the kitchen cabinet.

“I would like to ask you a question, but don't feel obligated to give me an answer.”

“I am listening.”

“How did you meet Raymond?”

“The Mombasa Cartel killed my parents and siblings and sold me to human traffickers. I first met Raymond when I was fourteen. I don't have a clear memory of it since I was barely alive. Raymond saved me. He took care of me, giving back my health and made sure that I would get an excellent education.”

“I'm sorry about your family.” She then puts her arms around him and he holds her back.

The scene in front of him warms Raymond's heart. 

Feeling his presence, Liz turns around, “hey, is everything alright?”

“Yes. I need to walk for a while and since you said you must go to your place to get some clothes, I thought we could go together? If you don't mind walking a little bit slower than usual, of course.” He smiles, waiting for her answer.

“Sure. I just need to put on my shoes and we can leave.”

 

They are walking side by side, not really caring about their slow pace. It just feels right to take their time. Walking is also good for the mind. Dembe is staying a bit farther from them.

“Are you sure you want to go back to my place?”

“Of course, I want to. Look, Raymond, tell me why you're making such a big deal about this?”

He sighs before searching his words “I don't know.” he shrugs “I don't feel like it's enough... It's old, quite rustic...”

“I don't need palaces, you know I don't care about that sort of things. It's not an awful, dirty place. I like it, so stop worrying about it.” She squeezes his hand and wants to interlace their fingers, but she's feeling his hesitation. “Come on, there is almost no one and people pay more attention to their phones than us.”

“I think you're right, Lizzy.” he says, spreading his fingers against her palm.

 

When they arrive at her floor, they bump into Cooper, who immediately looks down at their entwined hands. Liz curses in her head.

“Sir, why are you here? Did something happen?” she asks, letting go of Red's hand.

“Well, you simply sent me a text seeing that Reddington was in surgery. I tried to call you several times this week but your phone is off... I needed to make sure you were okay.”

The battery died four days ago and she didn't have her charger at Red's place “My phone has been acting up... But I'm fine as you can see.”

“That must have been quite a nasty bruise.”

“It's almost gone. I'm fine.”

Red knows Liz sees Harold as a father figure and hearing her trying to find excuses for not answering her phone is quite amusing. 

“Oh, Harold, weren't you worried about me?”

“Seems like you have already someone to take care of you while you recovering.” He says, looking at Liz “May I have a word with you?”

“Let's go inside.” She knows Red is about to object but she puts her hand on his arm, “I got this, Raymond.”

She steps inside her apartment and closes the door, “do you know what you're doing, Elizabeth?”

“Yes, Sir, I know.”

“You will never be an agent again if someone else from the FBI finds out about your relationship with Reddington.”

“I'm aware of the risks. If... If you have to tell them, I'll understand.”

He sighs “I won't. But you two must keep being professional around the team, is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, it means a lot.”

“What happened to you?”

“Tom.”

“I see... Are you going to be alright?”

“Yes, I don't wish to discuss more about it. I'm sure you understand.” She doesn't want to put him in an even more complicated situation by giving details.

“I do.”

They hear a knock on the door, she opens it and lets Red in. “Harold, I should let you know that there won't be another name for the next two... no, three weeks. Why don't you and the team take some time off? I need time to recover...”

“Fine. Keen, I hope your phone will not turn itself off again.”

“It won't, Sir.”

 

“He said he won't tell.” she tells him, packing some clothes in a gym bag.

“I knew that. Harold is a good man and he cares about you, very much.” He says leaning against the door frame. “I'm not worried about him knowing. I would prefer if he didn't but, you know, a stunning, bright, strong, woman wanted to hold my hand and...” He is interrupted by a pillow hitting his face “Ouch.”

She snorts “You know you are a bad actor, why do you insist so much?”

“One day, you'll see my talent, Lizzy.” 

“Oh, I know you're very talented... with those hands, that tongue of yours and with the rest of your body.” She teases him, putting her lips against his.

“Hmm, we could take advantage of your bed before going back to my place...” He sneaks his arm around her waist.

“I don't think so," she says, poking his chest with her index, "the doctor said no intense activities before three weeks, so we have to wait.” She reminds him. And even if she does want him, badly, she can't help but chuckles at his miserable pout, “come on, let's go.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! :D I hope it will be a good one for you.
> 
> I apologize for the shorter chapter and for not posting sooner. I hope I will have more to share with you in the next chapter! (There will be passionate love scenes, that's for sure, it's been far too long for them ;))
> 
> Thank you for reading. Thanks for the kudos :)

**Two weeks later**

She wakes up to the sound of the saxophone from one of his vinyls. She rolls over to cuddle him but her hand touches only soft pillow. She stretches in bed and thinks that since she can't hear him in the bathroom, he must be in the living room or the kitchen. She makes a move to get up but just at that moment, he enters in the bedroom holding a tray. 

“Good morning, my love.” He says as he places the tray on her covered thighs and bends over to kiss her before sitting down beside her.

“Thanks, you're so sweet. You're feeling much better, aren't you?”

“I do. I think the worst is definitely behind me, which means, I'm going to plan our little trip.”

“Great! What's that song? I really like it.” She asks, starting to eat her scrambled eggs.

“It's Stairways To The Stars. Dexter Gordon on the saxophone, Bud Powell on the piano, Pierre Michelot on the bass and Kenny Clarke on the drums.”

“Okay. So... Do you have an idea where you're going to take me?”

He smirks “Oh, pretty much anywhere, my love.” 

She shakes her head, giggling “I want that, too... But you know you what I mean.”

“Indonesia. Near Jakarta, they are a lot of small islands in the Java Sea, it's called Thousand Islands actually. I own one of them, farther from the touristy ones. We'll have privacy and we can snorkel, make love, sail, make love... It's a fantastic place.”

“I can't wait to make love with again, Ray.”

“It's a shame we will only have a week. I hope you will not be too jet-lagged.”

“We'll go again. And I know we're going to enjoy it as much as we can.” She says before eating her last piece of bacon.

“Yes.” He smiles, watching eat with enthusiasm, which wasn't the case the last two weeks “Would you like some more?”

“Please, if you don't mind.” 

“You know I don't. I adore watching you eat.”

She chuckles, “Raymond, it seems like you adore to watch me all the time.”

She loves his adoring and caring gaze on her. He often observes her; when she is watching a movie, when she's eating, when she's taking a shower, when she's getting dressed, when she's waking up, when she's working out... The list goes on. 

“I do... Can't help myself.” He winks at her before taking her empty plate and returning to the kitchen.

“I do, too!” 

 

They are briefly back at her place so she can pack some of her things, he proposed to buy things in Jakarta, but she told him that they already didn't have much time so for this trip it would be best to bring her things.

He watches her as she is putting her deep red bikini inside her suitcase and he feels such a joy to go on their first vacation together. From her closet, she draws out a Panama hat and places it on her head.

“What do you think?” She asks looking at him.

“It really suits you. I love it. Perfect hat for our trip.”

“Good.”

 

She is sitting on one of the comfortable seats in the jet. They have been flying for about two hours now. Red is reading a book and eating some peanuts, he puts down his book and takes a look at his watch.

“If you want to, you should try to sleep, Lizzy. It will around noon, local time, when we arrive. Or else you'll sleep all afternoon.”

“I want to take a long nap, maybe later. I have to beat Dembe at chess first.” She says grinning, moving in front of Dembe who is preparing the chessboard.

“Oh my! I can't miss that. I'm not taking sides, though.” 

He's changing seat so he can watch them both. He's getting all excited to see two of the best chess players he knows and love.

“I know you're rooting for Elizabeth, Raymond. You want to see me lose because I win all the time.”

“Hey, I do win from time to time.” He says, feigning annoyance.

 

Liz didn't win this time but she said she will try again on their way back.

 

When they arrive, they immediately take a private speedboat and are on their way to Red's island. Dembe seems to be very happy to drive the boat, he clearly enjoys its speed pace.

Liz is already in awe of the beauty of the site. She has never really traveled so far. She and Sam shared some great trips but always in the United States of America, not that she minds it, some moments from them are still her most happy memories. She knows she's about to create new ones with Raymond and is confident that they're going to be delightful ones.

He looks at her instead of looking around like she does. He can already tell she's going to love this place. She looks determined to have a wonderful time, letting go of all the negative energy and stress from the past few weeks. There isn't a thing in this world that can be more precious to him than her happiness. She is his heart, his life. He interlaces their fingers and brings her hand to his lips, pressing a sweet kiss on the back of it. She turns her head to look at him with a shining smile on her face. 

The island isn't as small as he described, not to her anyway. A lot of trees, beautiful white sand near the clear blue sea water. 

There are two modest houses, with solid wooden walls and shades but no windows. It's nothing like luxurious villas, it's simple, but still comfortable and cozy. It looks like a loft inside. In the same room, there are a large bed, with mosquito net, a round table and four chairs, a couch, three big fans and behind a few wooden shades, a bathroom with a walk in shower.

He explains to her that the other, smaller house, is for the lovely couple who will make their meals and for Dembe and the other man in charge of keeping the island safe from unwanted eyes, even if these two will spend many hours on the two boats around the island. So they would be pretty much alone most of the time.

She steps out on the veranda, furnished with a small table and two deck chairs. There is a small staircase, also made, like pretty much everything, of wood and right there, is the sea. Only around twelve steps from the bed. 

She turns around as she feels Raymond's gaze on her.

“Do you like it, Lizzy?” He asks, encircling her waist with his arms, pulling her close to him.

“I love it! It's pretty amazing. We are going to have such a fantastic time!”

“I think we will, my love.”


	14. Chapter 14

He puts their bags next to the bed, he takes off his tie and vest and rolls up his sleeves before checking his watch. He joins her outside.

“So, would you like to have lunch?” He asks her, stroking her palm with his thumb.

“I have to go swim first, I can't resist.” She tells him, walking inside to get out of her clothes. 

“You don't have to resist. Have fun.”

“Join me?” She proposes as she takes off her top and bra.

He doesn't reply right away, his gaze traveling on her body, he will marvel at her beauty forever, “I... I have to go talk with Dembe and Matthew about the security measures first.”

“Alright, don't be too long.” She playfully pokes his chest with her index.

“I won't.” 

He keeps watching her as she's putting on her red bikini, she snorts and waves her hand around, “Go, Raymond!”

 

When she gets in the warm seawater, looking down, she sees several small fishes around her. She takes a deep breath and gets underwater, the temperature of the water is slightly cooler than the one of the air, so it's perfect. 

Fifteen minutes later, she notices two boats getting farther from the island so Red must be done with his little briefing. She is very eager to finally be alone with Raymond. During his convalescence, they didn't make love, they still shared intimate moments but she can't wait to feel him inside her, the thought only makes her shiver deliciously. 

“Oh, Elizbeth, that's a very interesting look in your eyes...” He tilts his head, “Care to share what's on your mind?”

She doesn't say anything but she reaches the wooden staircase, takes a few steps and presses her wet body against his clothed and warmer one. His arms encircle her waist and he moans in delight, not caring at all about the salty water soaking his expensive clothing. 

“You...” She replies before cupping his face and kissing him soundly, “Us... Making love... But lunch first.”

He chuckles, “Yes.”

“I ruined the mood, didn't I?”

“Well, you are definitely more enticing than a salad right now..." She frowns and he tries not to laugh at her priceless facial expression, "You always are. But waiting for a short moment is nothing comparing to these endless three weeks. And I wouldn't want you to pass out in the middle of my splendid cunnilingus...”

She steps inside the hut, “Yes, that would definitely be a shame.”

After their needed lunch, Liz is taking a quick shower and after Red pulling down all the shades, he waits for her on the bed. 

When she gets out of the bathroom, her gaze is directly on his already naked body. She waits until he looks at her to let her white towel falls to the ground. She walks toward his direction and kneels on the bed, close to him. He shifts closer to her, one elbow propped against the mattress. 

His eyes follow a drop which is sliding from her neck to her breast. He opens his mouth and doesn't only take her nipple but all her areola then he sucks hard on it. He feels her nipple getting erect against his tongue as she moans softly. He avidly lavishes attention on both breasts. She places her hand on his short cropped hair on the back of his head. Still kneeling, she parts her thighs apart and grabs his free hand, pressing it on her folds.

“Hmm, Lizzy. Burning and drenched... I mean, you're always quickly aroused, just as I am by you, but this is positively a new rec...”

“Raymond, please. We'll... talk later.” She says, panting, “I need you to make me come or I might go crazy.”

“I can talk...” He slides three of his expert fingers inside her and rubs her clitoris with his thumb, she throws her head back and tightens her grip on the back of his head, “And make you come at the same time, my love. I'm fairly good at multitasking...” He pumps in and out of her, he knows she is already close, “I know how deeply my voice can arouse you. Now... I know you're not far from reaching your peak...” 

“Raymond...” She groans as she grabs his forearm with her other hand.

“I need to watch you come as much as you need to feel it, Elizabeth.”

She opens her eyes briefly to sees his burning gaze on her, “Oh fuck...”

“I will never get tired of watching you reaching your orgasms. It's essential to me that you receive as much as you desire.” He moves his fingers faster, inside and on her, “Do you feel how much I want you to come?”

“Yes! Don't stop!” She grinds against his strong hand.

“I won't. Come around my fingers, I want to feel clenching around them, yes that's it, Lizzy...”

She arches her back, her mouth forming a silent “o” and all her body trembles as the powerful waves of her orgasm hit her. His hard member twitches forcefully as he feels and watches her. He loves how she soaked the sheets, he remembers the first it happened and how embarrassed she was. He's glad she's not feeling like that anymore. 

It takes her a few minutes to open her eyes again, she exhales and stretches her body. She looks at him, her hand lovingly stroking his arm up and down then slides it to his erection, but he gently stops her.

“I talked about a cunnilingus, right?”

“Later, let me...”

“I need to be inside you before anything else, my love. If that's okay with you, of course.”

“Oh, yes, it is...” 

She rests flat on her stomach and he lays down on her body, his muscular legs resting next to hers, his chest pressing on her back, using his forearms to control the pressure he puts on her, now just enough for her to feel a part of his weight. He places his lips on her pulse point, loving the feel of her blood rushing through her veins. He grabs her hands and pins them above her head. He spreads some of her wetness on the head of his hard length and slowly slides into her channel. He presses his thighs against her so this way it feels tighter for him and she feels even more of his thrusts. 

“Good?” He whispers into her ear, his voice hoarse.

“Yes, so damn good, Ray.” She turns her head a bit so she can capture his mouth with her own for a deep kiss.

He knows he won't last long, his visceral need to be one with her is now overwhelming him. Damn these never-ending three weeks. He tries to control his movements as much as he can, enough for her to get more pleasure.

“Don't hold yourself back, Raymond. I know how it feels... There will be more time later.”

He fervently plunges into her, his hands lifting her hips as he kneels on the mattress. He grabs her perfect ass cheeks and continues pounding her, encouraged by her erotic sounds. He grunts, says her name and other things that she doesn't understand. He is completely lost into her slick heat, into her all being. He bends forward, his sweaty head resting next to hers again, his hot breath against her cheek. 

“Lizzy... Lizzy...”

“Come for me, Raymond!”

He slams into her with brief but deep thrusts as he spills himself within her. He doesn't slide of off her welcoming flesh until he's totally limp. He rolls on his back, draping his arms around her, pulling her on his chest. She feels his heart pounding furiously and he has that small, but very special smile on his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't apologize enough for the lack of updates... I couldn't write a single sentence that I was (kinda) pleased with for months! 
> 
> It's a very short chapter, but I hope to find more inspiration for our favorite couple when they get back to DC!
> 
> Thank you for reading.

He is laying on his side, the marred skin of his back is being explored by the soft pads of her fingers. From time to time, she scoots closer and puts her lips on some of the roughest patches. 

They haven't exchanged a word for over an hour now. Simply relishing their intimacy silently.

A refreshing breeze passes through the wooden blinds and Red moans appreciably, eyes still closed. 

He shifts his body so he can face her again, slowly bending down to reverently press his lips between her neck and shoulder. She shouldn't be surprised by the effect he has whenever he is touching her, but she can't help it. With the other guys, it always went away pretty fast. Not with him. Nothing is the same with him.

“You make me feel the same way, Lizzy.” He says with a smug smile on his face.

She snorts. Right now, she isn't upset about how easily he can read her. She puts her hand behind his head and kisses him before quickly putting on her red bikini bottom and her black tank top and running into the sea water. 

“Come join me!” She shouts.

He shakes his head and gets up, walking totally naked, he knows nobody can see them, the area is under surveillance and now he knows she doesn't mind his scars, all of them. He plunges and stays underwater until he reaches her. 

She stares into his eyes as she bites her lip and takes off her light tank top, keeping it in her hand.

He is amazed by how she can still surprise him. Lizzy is not prude by any means, but she has some difficulties to let herself totally go sometimes, because of how faked and forced her intimacy and sexual life were with Tom when she knew he was doing his job, playing her husband. 

“Take off the rest?” She proposes him. He gives her lovely ass a few caresses before sliding down her bikini. “I loved swimming naked in the pool, but this is a bit different.” She says, looking around her.

“It's better. Don't worry, Dembe has checked, there is no one on the three closest islands and if a drone,” he turns his index finger up in the air, “or something appears, they will take it down in a second.”

“I know.” 

They swim and tease each other for about one hour before getting back inside. They take a quick cold shower before dressing for their evening meal. 

Elizabeth turns her head to look at the sun setting down, creating a gorgeous show of colors you don't see every day. She gets up, picks up her glass of white wine and walks towards the terrace. She leans her shoulder against the doorframe, crossing her legs at the ankles and begins to observe the magnificent spectacle. 

He slowly stands up and joins her, staying behind her. He looks at the sunset for a few seconds, his gaze quickly focusing on her face. The way her eyes are shining is a marvelous vision. 

He wraps one of his arms around her waist, with his free hand, he moves her brown hair to one side then plants lingering kisses on her neck and behind her ear. She puts down her glass on the floor and caresses his forearm. She leans her head toward her left shoulder, offering him a better access. She moans as he intensifies his kisses, he strokes her warm skin with the tip of his tongue, tracing several infinity symbols.

She uncrosses her legs and settles more firmly against his solid body. He slides his free hand on her inner thigh. The hair-raising, erotic gesture making her exhales in delight. 

“More, Elizabeth?” He whispers.

“Yes.” She grabs his hand and guides it inside her panties. “More.”

He uses his index and forefinger to sensually rub her moist folds before circling her clitoris, her ass bumps against the swelling bulge in his white linen pants. Her other hand squeezing his muscular thigh more and more.

Her head now rests on his shoulder, she opens her eyes to look up at his face. He has this breathtaking expression of pure adoration for her. He bends down and they share an intense kiss before he abruptly drops to his knees, sliding off her short skirt and panties. He places one of her legs over his shoulder so she's perfectly exposed to him and his avid mouth. He licks her inner thighs before pressing his nose on her folds, taking a deep breath to smell her. His skilled tongue circles her sweet bud and sometimes he sucks hard on it and Liz thinks she's going to fall down when she'll come, and she certainly would, but his hands caress her sides and when he feels her coming, they hold her strongly.

He kisses her lower stomach gently, while her fingers are possessively caressing his short hair. Once she's not trembling anymore he gets back on his feet. She takes his hand and they walk to the bed for a long and rapturous night.


	16. Chapter 16

Back on the jet, Liz is sitting on one of the leather seats, facing Red. She just drew out a blanket and placed it on her lap. Red has been reading some newspapers and is going to make a few phone calls later as he has told her when they boarded the private plane. She already knows she isn't going to see him in the next days, he has missed several meetings during his recovery and their days on the paradise island. He puts down the newspaper and looks at her, smiling softly, he reaches out for her hand and he strokes her skin with his thumb.

“Are you staying home with me tonight or are you leaving right away?” She asks looking at their hands.

“Home tonight. I'll leave tomorrow for a few days.” He informs her. 

“Do you already have the next name on your list?” 

“I have someone under surveillance. My eyes and ears told me he would take a trip to New York soon.” She nods. “I hope you enjoyed your time off of work.”

“I did, you know I did.” 

“There are multitudes of places I want you to see, Lizzy.”

“That was definitely a good start!” She smirks. “And you have been a very, very entertaining host.”

“All the places I own are yours as well, my Love, but thank you for the compliment. I'll always make sure you never get bored.”

After sharing a quick meal, she covers more of her relaxed body with the blanket and closes her eyes, ready to enjoy a good nap as Red asks Dembe for the satellite phone, he presses his lips on Liz's brow before moving to the back of the plane to not bother Lizzy and Dembe, who is reading.

The rest of the flight goes smoothly and it's early in the afternoon when they land in Washington.

 

“Here, let me help you.” Liz says to a mother who is holding her baby with one of her arms, her two groceries bags on the ground and the stroller has just been knocked down by two young men on their bikes. 

“Those youngsters must have left their brains at home!” The woman says, clearly irritated by the whole thing. She then offers a polite smile to Liz who is ready to kneel down to help her put back the groceries into the brown paper bags. “It's a chance my sweet girl wasn't in the stroller already.”

“Yes!”

“Do you mind holding her? I'll take care of this.” 

Without waiting for Liz's answer, she puts the baby in her arms. Liz looks down at the girl and smiles sweetly at the fuzzy baby.

“Shh, it's over. Don't worry, sweetie.”

Red is observing the scene from the window in Liz's living room. She went to the supermarket not too far from her place to get some things she needed for the following week and he was waiting for her to come back. He looks at the scene happening on the sidewalk and notices how Liz now completely ignores the woman who is still talking, focusing completely on the child in her arms. She was smiling a minute ago, trying to appease the baby's worries but then her expression changed to something more serious. Red knows all too well why. He hasn't forgotten about her fantasy. Even if she told she desires something else after being on the run, Liz has been wanting a child before he surrendered himself to the FBI. She still wants to be a mother. He feels his stomach tightens as the woman thanks her and starts walking away and Liz stays still, lost in her thoughts. A honking car makes her react again and she watches left and right before crossing the road.

“I'm back, Ray!” She announces as she puts the bag on the kitchen counter before taking off her shoes.

He closes the distance between them and speaks calmly. “I saw a part of what happened, are you all right?”

“Yes, yes, of course. I wish I could have stopped those idiots teens, though.”

He knows if he brings up this delicate subject, the evening may not be very pleasant. But he needs to address it, it's too important. 

When she's done with her task, she grabs the bottle of shampoo she just bought.

“Would you mind cooking something later? Or should we order dinner?”

“We'll order whatever you like, Lizzy, I don't think I will be cooking tonight.”

She frowns as she tries to read him. His tone has changed since she came back, she looks at him for a few more seconds before walking to the bathroom. He sighs loudly as he sits down on the couch, closing his eyes, trying to prepare himself for the fight about to happen.

She enters the living room fifteen minutes later with her robe on as she's finishing to dry her hair with a light blue towel. She stands in front of him, putting the humid piece of fabric on the couch next to him, followed by her robe that she lets slide down on her body, ends up pooling at her feet. 

“Lizzy, I don't think I can...”

She cuts him. “Are you tired, Raymond? You've never been too tired for this...” She bends down, trying to open the buttons of his shirt.

He stops her by gently putting his hands on her wrists, searching her eyes. “Don't start lying to yourself.”

She watches him, confused. Then, she holds his eyes for a moment and she finally understands what he is talking about. 

She stands up and puts on her robe abruptly.

“We need to talk about it, Eliz...”

“There is nothing to talk about!” She snaps, already fuming and trying to walk away.

“Your happiness isn't nothing.” He says a bit louder, but without any anger in his voice. He is certainly not angry at her.

“We're already together, a baby...”

“There is still so much work to do, with the cabal and the blacklisters. A baby would complicate the situation...” He stops, his mouth slightly open. He shouldn't have said that, he knows it.

She shakes her head, “Apparently, we're not discussing my happiness anymore.” She sighs. “Get out, Red.” 

He knows insisting on talking when she's angry like this won't work, so he silently puts on his shoes and jacket and leaves. 

 

He doesn't call her in the next three days while he's traveling. When he thinks of her, it's a constant aching, the image of her being so sorrowful just before he left. He knows she loves him and he doesn't blame her for longing to be a mother, he never would. God, having a child with his Lizzy would fill him with an undying joy but the risks are so high and what life as a family could he offer them? 

 

She runs until her lungs feel like they are burning. He has been gone for a week now. She's angry at him, but she also craves his presence, she wants a family him. It's too complicated. Why can't they just be two simple people? But she knows thinking this way is not going to help her find a way to resolve this problem. She understands having a child with Raymond Reddington would be something special in a good way because he is the man she's in love with all of her being and in a bad way because he is still and forever will be the Concierge of Crime and if the Bureau knows about it, it would be fatal to immunity deal and also her career which is already damaged. 

It's around seven p.m when she's climbing the stairs of her building. In the hallway, she looks down at the keys in her hands and when she lifts her head, she sees him waiting against the wall next to her door. She slows down and they face each other for a moment.

“May I come in with you?” He asks, his tone neutral.

She shakes her head. “Not tonight. I... I need more time to think.”

“Call me when you're ready to talk.” 

She nods, briefly grabbing and squeezing his hand as his body brushes against hers as he walks towards the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not stop writing this fanfiction! But after the finale, I've decided to include the imposter theory into this story (at least into this chapter to clarify things). I don't believe Red is Liz's bio dad, no freaking way! I hope what I've written makes some sense and most importantly that you'll continue to enjoy this story! It's taking place in an AU since the beginning. It's how I see things, my vision of Red and Liz and the evolution of their romantic relationship.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave your comments to tell me what you think of this chapter! :)

Next time she sees him, it's at the Post Office, the day after their brief talk in front of her apartment's door. They stay professional, Red exposes what the blacklister do and leaves forty minutes later. As he stands with Dembe in front of the elevator next to Dembe, he feels her staring at him. The door slides opened and they walk inside.

“Reddington, wait!” She exclaims as she joins him, walking quickly.

He tilts his head, focusing all of his attention on her. “Yes, Lizzy?”

“Tonight, my place, at seven?”

“I'll be there.” 

She acquiesces and takes a step back, watching him disappear behind the big yellow door as it slides down. 

 

On their way to Elizabeth's apartment, Dembe observes Red in the rear-view mirror, he knows what his brother is thinking about. He's putting together all the reasons why having a child with Elizabeth would be a bad idea. 

“I repeat myself, Raymond, it's possible for you two to have a family. It will not be untroubled every day, but the love you're going to give and receive, that precious love, is priceless.”

Red simply nods but remains silent and keeps looking the drops of rain gliding across the car's window on his side. 

 

He has a key, but he prefers to knock on her door. 

“Hey. Come on in.” She extends her arm and lets him get inside.

He takes off his hat and puts it on the usual spot on the wooden countertop, followed by his jacket. She passes a hand in her hair before locking the door. 

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Maybe later. First of all, Lizzy, I want to apologize for what I said...”

“Let's sit down, please.”

Once seated on the couch, they glance at each other. After taking a deep breath, Red starts talking.

“I don't want you to ever regret...”

“Raymond,” she lifts her hand, “don't go there. You are the man I'm in love with, you are my life and I want to have your baby. We should work on how we could make it happen instead of... fooling ourselves thinking that we could break up and thinking about me finding mister perfect and having a child with him because it can't happen. I don't want anybody else. I want a family with you. So, what do you propose?”

“Putting aside our work together...” He shakes his head, “I'm the problem in this, Elizabeth. What can I offer to a child, my child? Being absent most of the time? Being unable to pick him or her up from school? Hiding somewhere during play dates? I'm older than you but I could still be around long enough for him or her to reach teen years and then what? I'll just say, I'm your father and I'm also on the FBI most wanted list so you'll have one or several people watching over you because one of my enemies could use you against me... I... I already...” He speaks with a more and more tremulous voice, “My wife and daughter were killed because of the mess I was caught in...” 

Tears are menacing to fall and Liz can't help scooting closer to him and reaching out for his hand, offering him her hand. He hesitates a brief moment before entwining their fingers together.  


“Tell me all the truth, Raymond. Tell me what happened to you. Was it the Cabal?”

He hesitates. “I'm afraid if I tell you...”

She interrupts him. “I won't leave, I promise you, no matter what. I know all you want is my safety and happiness. And maybe I also have something to reveal to you.” She confesses, hoping it will encourage him.

“I don't want to go into the details but the main thing you need to know is that I'm not the real Raymond Reddington.”

“W-What? But, when you surrendered so many things matched...” She says clearly astonished, but to his surprise, not angry.

“Yes, because Donald's task force has always been chasing me, not the real Reddington.”

“Everything about me is a lie.” She quotes him.

“Yes.”

She doesn't speak for some minutes, trying to put some order to her thoughts after this revelation. 

He is patiently waiting.

“What's your name?”

“William Burton. I was your mother's driver, confident, I knew a lot about what she was doing, her... assignments. I was always around.”

“Reddington is my father, the one I killed?”

“No one must know, if anyone learns about this it could trigger terrible events, you could be hurt, but yes, he is your biological father. Lizzy, I...”

“Should I keep calling you Raymond?”

“Of course, nothing has to change.”

“Why? Why all this? Taking his place?”

“I would have been implicated and probably killed simply for being here and working for your mother, especially during the night of the fire. I also did it to keep you safe in the future, protect you by erasing these horrible memories. To fight the Cabal with the Fulcrum. But we were discussing another and more important matter.” 

“I need another moment.”

“I understand. Do you want me to go wait with Dembe?”

“No, no, stay with me.” She grabs her glass of water from the coffee table and takes several gulps. “I have to ask, did the Cabal killed your family?”

“I think they did. To warn me. To let me know that they knew who I was. I never really had proofs, though, but who else but them? M-my wife couldn't speak anymore and my daughter, she...” He closes his eyes and bows his head, “she could only touch my c-cheek...” His voice got once again very shaky.

She caresses his shoulder. “I'm so sorry, Raymond.”

“Do you have another question?”

“The documents you sold to other countries, how did you get them?”

“Never did. It was the Cabal's work. To once again try to lure me out, probably. Then I began to build my empire people thought I already had. I met Carla three years after that dreadful night. Jennifer isn't my biological daughter, but I raised her like my own.”

“My God.”

They stay silent for over an hour, simply cuddling on the couch.

He presses his lips to her forehead before talking again. “How about I prepare something to eat and give you more time to digest all this?”

“You're not going to find a lot in my fridge.”

“I'm a magical worker, Lizzy.”

“That you are.” She says, amazed by him.

 

After a quickly done but still delicious pasta gratin, Red finishes his glass of red wine and gazes at her, relieved by her reaction to his revelations. 

“So, what is that secret of yours, Lizzy?”

“Remember when we were in Montréal?”

“I do.” 

“When you left, I got a sample of DNA from your glass.” He raises his eyebrows, his lips curving upward, his Lizzy was so clever. “Weeks later, I knew you weren't my biological father.”

He smirks. “That's my girl.” She giggles while taking their plates, before putting them in the dishwasher. “Then why ask me? After the mess with Anslo?”

She shrugs. “I was wondering why you were so... protective of me, ready to give your life for me. I thought maybe that question would make you tell more about this.”

“I did it because I swore to myself to protect you no matter what. Also for something I didn't plan... Falling in love with you. It happened so fast.”

He looks up at her and she immediately bends down her head to kiss him. They have been apart for a little more than a week and yet it feels like an eternity since they kissed. 

He runs his fingers through her hair, he moans as he stands up, pressing her against him. Her arms encircling his body. 

“I missed you, Lizzy.”

“I missed you, too. Come, we have a discussion to finish.” She holds his hand, guiding him to the couch. “I heard what you said earlier and I understand your concerns and share some of them. I thought about the pregnancy first. You could bring together a medical team you trust for the usual pregnancy exams and in a case of emergency and I could give birth in a clinic or here at home with your team if there are no problems with the baby or myself. All official papers should be filled with one of your false identity so you'll be able to pick her or him at school and things like that. I don't want to lie to our child, Raymond, when we'll think it's the right moment we will explain what you do, that you help the FBI catching bad guys...”

“Lizzy that doesn't erase what I did, what I do and I'll probably keep on doing.”

“I know, but it's a start, it's not something we have to reveal in the first years of our child's life, right? We'll see how things are when we'll reach that point.”

“Our faces were on the news during our time on the run so let's wait for a few months.”

“So, y-you're okay with having a baby?”

“I'm terrified. But yes, yes, my Love, I want to be the father of your child.”

She pulls him closer, kissing him tenderly. “I love you, Raymond.”

“I love you, too, Lizzy. Now is a good time to tell you that I have a plan to get your badge back.”

“You do? I was just about to talk about this. Cooper told me he did all he could...”

“I just need more time, but it should work.” He knows what she's going to ask. “Not a drop of blood will be spilled, Lizzy.”

“Okay. That's good. One more thing, not that I care about what they'll think, but we'll have to be prudent... What about the team, when I'll be pregnant?”

“What you'll decide to tell them is your choice. Harold won't be fooled. He knows we are together.”

“He will be mad.”

He grins. “No doubt about that.”

She can't help but chuckle, slapping his shoulder playfully. “Hey, it's not funny! He isn't your father figure, is he? He will not betray us.” She adds more seriously.

“I wish things could be easier for you, Lizzy.” He declares, softly, sadly.

She cups his face with her hands, lovingly stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. “You have me and I have you and soon we will be parents. That's all that matters.” She opens the buttons of his vest, before reaching for his tie. “Can you stay for the night?” 

“Yes.”

“Good, cause I want you so bad.” 

She throws his tie on the other side of the couch and moans when she feels him trailing his tongue up the column of her throat, his hands already under her sweater, stroking her delicate skin. She begins to slowly roll her hips, back and forth, feeling him swell in his pants. 

“Too many clothes, both of us.”

She gets up and takes off her top while he is busy sliding down her jeans and panties. She puts a cushion on the ground and kneels between his spread legs, his pants down to his ankles until she pushes them away so she can have a better access. She traces the underside of his hardening cock with the tip of her tongue while one of her hand is gently fondling his sack. She sucks hard on the crown of his member, her eyes fixed on his face. She moans when she sees him wetting his lips with his tongue. 

“Do you like this, Raymond?” She asks, slyly as he begins to thrust into her tight fist around his shaft. 

“I do...” He replies, in a low growl.

She caresses his muscular inner thigh with her soft cheek, he tilts his head, intensely gazing at her, admiring her.

“Get on all fours, Lizzy.”

She climbs on the couch, her forearms resting on the couch's armrest. She gasps when he strokes her thighs with his fingertips in a feathery caress, she is so eager for his touch. She loves how he knows where and when to touch her with more or less pressure. 

“I would love to see you touch yourself, Lizzy.”

Without hesitation, she is sliding her hand between her legs, rubbing her clitoris with her index. She glances at him over her shoulder, loving his lust-clouded gaze on her. 

“God, I adore how you look at me, Raymond.” 

“What do you want me to do, Lizzy?”

“I want your tongue on me, inside me, until I come. Then I want you to take me hard. I want to feel your hands holding me tightly, leaving love marks for only us to see. I want your hands all over me. And I want to hear and feel you come.”

He bends down behind her. She moans, feeling his warm breath on her hot and swollen folds. His tongue is avidly lapping at her slit, he hums approvingly when her familiar and enjoyable taste spreads on his tongue. He needs more, he grabs her round ass cheeks as he dips into her then outside again, passionately fucking her with his tongue.

“Oh, yes! Ray! Just like that...” She stops rubbing herself, losing herself in the pleasure she's experiencing. 

Red's tongue presses strongly against her clitoris before returning to licking. Each lick brings a greater wave of pleasure within her. Pushing back to meet his mouth, she can feel her climax starting to build. 

He inserts three fingers inside and immediately curls them so he can feel the bump of her g-spot. The tip of his tongue rapidly flickering her bundle of nerves. He hears her taking a deep inhalation before feeling her clenching her walls tightly around his fingers. 

He straightens up and kneels closer to her body, gripping her waist, he plunges all the way inside her. Groaning, he thrusts hard, like she asked him to.

“Like this, my Love?”

“Yes! Fuck, you feel so good...”

He covers her back with his sweaty chest, nibbling at her skin. It's her turn to straighten up, his hands knead her breasts, his thumbs circling her hard nipples. Then one of his hand rests around her throat. She angles her head to press her lips against his, her tongue seeking entrance, he gladly opens up for her. They moan into each other mouth. Her fingers gripping the nape of his neck. His index and forefinger are frenetically rubbing her button of pleasure.

“Oh, Lizzy... Come again, my Love...” 

“Don't stop, Ray! God, I need to feel you filling me... so much... I want to feel... you... shaking in ecstasy... against me...” She uses her nails to scratch his thighs, not enough to draw blood but just enough to flirt with the fine line between pain and pleasure, knowing how much it stimulates him. 

He is completely hers and he knows she knows. 

He can't talk anymore, every ounce of his energy is focused entirely on coming and emptying his semen within his incredible woman. 

He growls as she feels his hot seed spurting inside her. She welcomes it eagerly, meeting his every movement.

They collapse on the couch, kissing amorously and whispering words of love.


	18. Chapter 18

“We should move to the bed more often, I don't know how long the couch will last...”

“I'll buy a new one. No need to break our spontaneity, Lizzy.”

She snorts and picks up his shirt from the floor, putting it on while she walks to the bathroom. He stretches his body before picking up the vibrating cellphone on the coffee table.

“Yes, Dembe?”

“It's Weerheim, he is in San Francisco.”

“Good, Tell Edward we are going there tomorrow morning. Thank you.” 

He hangs up and turns around when he hears her approaching.

“Is everything okay?” She asks as she comes back in the living room.

He gets up and puts on his boxers. “Yes. Are you hungry?”

She pressed her lips on his neck. “Well, I should eat something before going to bed for a second round, right?”

He strokes her hip bone with his thumb, his other hand cupping her cheek. “Hmm, I love how you think, Lizzy. I have to leave tomorrow morning.” He can see the disappointment on her face. “I know we had plans, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you.”

“Where are you going?”

“San Francisco.”

“All weekend?”

“I'm not sure yet. I'll call you to let you know how it goes.”

“It being what?”

“Someone I need to talk to.”

“Not a friendly conversation, I guess.”

“You're right.”

She walks to the kitchen area and gets the leftovers from the fridge. 

 

She feels his soft lips pressing against her cheek, she opens her eyes and grasps his forearm. He is squatting down so he is at the level of her eyes.

“What time is it?” She asks in a sleepy voice, that he always finds adorable.

“It's five fifteen. I apologize, I didn't want to disturb your sleep.”

“It's okay. You are ready to leave I see.” She says as she sees him in a dark colored three pieces suit.

“It wasn't easy to get out of the bed, you know how much I love it when you are the big spoon. Feeling your marvelous chest pressing against my back...”

She caresses his muscular arm slowly. “Then stay, we could spoon all day.” 

“Hmm, very tempting, Lizzy. You know I wouldn't go if it wasn't a matter that needs to be resolved as soon as possible.”

“I know. I... I just, we spent a lot of time apart these past days.”

“Yes.” He runs his fingers through her messy hair. That's when his phone rings. “That's Dembe. I have to go now.”

“Call me when you can.”

“I will. I love you, Lizzy.”

“I love you, too.”

Liz sighs when she hears the door closing. Turning around, a small smile forming on her lips when she sees that he left his undershirt from yesterday on his pillow. She grabs the piece of clothing and puts it on. She loves the way his clothes feel, they smell like him and are always so nice to the touch. 

He called her a few hours later to let her now that he landed safely in San Francisco and they were on their way to one of his favorite bakeries in the city and that he would call her back after his meeting in three hours. 

 

It's been over six hours and he didn't call her back yet. At first, she tries to control her stress. Maybe one meeting led to another. Maybe he talked for longer. She tells herself that she will call Dembe in an hour and see what's going on. Dembe always answers the phone when she calls, Red told him to do so even during a meeting, if only to give her brief updates. 

Two hours later, she knows something is wrong because Dembe isn't picking the phone. She could contact Cooper, explain the situation to him but would it be wise to mingle the FBI into this? To send her and the team over there to protect their informant? She grabs her phone ready to call her boss but changing her mind at the last second, she presses *77.

“What is your location?” Mr. Kaplan asks.

“Mr. Kaplan, I think something happened to Red and Dembe.”

“Explain.”

“They left for San Francisco this morning, he landed there without incident and told me he would call after his meeting. I haven't received any news for eight hours. He always finds a way to give my updates, even if he's very busy. I... I need to go there.”

“I have to get in touch with some people, I'll call you back. Stay inside your building, Elizabeth.”

“I have to go, Mr. Kaplan.”

“I won't stop you but I'm going with you. I need to find a plane and get a team ready. It shouldn't take more than an hour. Is Baz with them?”

“Okay and no, Baz isn't without them. We need to know where this meeting was.”

“I'm going to call Edward, maybe he'll know something.”

“We can't lose more time, I...”

“Elizabeth, I know what to do, trust me. I want to bring them back as well. I know this world and I know the protocols.”

“I know that!” She raises her voice and clenches her fist.

“I understand your frustration and worry. I'll find us a plane.” She says before hanging up.

Liz goes to her bedroom and packs a few things in a small travel bag. She can't sit anymore, she walks around her living room over and over with her phone in hand, hoping that the worst hasn't happened yet. 

Mr. Kaplan calls her half an hour later to let her know that Baz is coming to pick her up. 

Ten minutes later, she grabs her travel bag and gets downstairs.

“Are you going with us?” She asks Baz as she gets into the vehicle.

“I am. Five other men are already waiting in San Francisco.”

“Are they looking for the place of the meeting?”

“They are on in it. They're good. We have someone who can check traffic cameras.”

“But those are essentially live feeds...” 

“He can find them, Elizabeth. We will find them.”

“Do you have a gun for me?”

“He would want us to protect you, maybe you shouldn't...”

She shakes her head vehemently. “No way. I'm going with you, do you hear me? I'm going with you or even alone if I have to.”

“In the glove compartment.” 

“Thanks.”

 

During the flight, Liz is restless. She knows she shouldn't, but she keeps checking the time on her phone. 

“Anything new with the location? We're landing in three hours...”

“Edward told us that Red said that the estimate car journey back to the jet should take around thirty minutes so our guy is looking for Red and Dembe's car in possible areas which can be reached in thirty minutes.”

“Raymond told me something once... He had a meeting in a park. From the air, the shape of this park was... a heron. Heron's Head Park!”

Mr. Kaplan gets the map and points the area. “You think he would go back?” 

“I don't know, but we really should check it out.”

“All right.”

Half an hour later, Mr. Kaplan receives a phone call. “He found the car, he saw Red and Dembe walking to the park. A black van rushed to the pier 96 twenty minutes later, no signs of them since then.” She informs Liz and Baz.

“They are being detained, probably in a container on the pier.” Baz adds.

“Call your team, we can't waste any...”

“We need to know who did this.” Mr. Kaplan interrupts her.

“No, Red will tell us.”

“Elizabeth if something happened...”

“No, no. Let's go there first. Red is smart, he... Do as you please, but I'm going to that damned pier.”


	19. Chapter 19

When they land, Liz immediately gets in a black truck with Baz and two other men dressed in black with tactical vests and heavily armed. Mr. Kaplan is in another car with the rest of team, over the phone, she makes sure that the medical unit is ready at a warehouse nearby. 

They park near the pier and Baz uses his binoculars. “There are two guards walking around the container number one thousand eighty-four.” 

“Let me see, please.” He hands her the binoculars, “do you think there are more?”

“It's possible. I suggest we climb on one of these containers and get them down from there.”

“Then I can check inside.”

“I'll go with you.”

“Fine.” 

“But you need to wear this.” He gets a balaclava from one of his pockets as well as a bulletproof vest from under the driver seat. “No one must have your picture or recognize you, you are not an FBI agent right now.”

She looks at the piece of clothing, takes it and puts it on without saying a word. They get out of the car and the two other men discretely take their positions.

When the guards are out of the way, Liz and Baz run to the container and use a bolt cutter to open it. They just have a few seconds to look inside and see two small cells with thick Plexiglas walls. In one of them, Dembe was sitting and in the other one, Red was down on the floor. 

They take cover behind one of the big yellow metallic doors when they hear series of shots fired in their direction. 

“I heard at least two different guns!” Liz says.

“I agree!” He talks into his mic, communicating with his men still on the top of the container, “do you see them?!”

“Derek is down! I repeat Derek is down, they shot him in the throat. I got down on the ground.”

“Dembe and the boss are inside and he didn't look good, call Kaplan to let her know and then get the car here!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Baz!” 

Liz shouts before aiming her gun at the assailant walking behind them, she shoots the man in the right shoulder and left leg to make him fall to the ground. She walks towards him and gets his gun to slide far from him with a swift movement of her foot. She searches his pockets and finds the key card to the cells.

“Get inside, I cover you, Elizabeth. I'll let you know when you can get out. Go!”

Baz fires his gun while Liz enters and closes the double doors, hoping Baz gets the other guard. 

Dembe stands up and watches Liz opening the transparent door of his cell. 

She lifts her balaclava. “Are you hurt?” She asks as she's already opening Red's cell.

“Not anymore.”

She kneels next to him and checks his pulse, which is very fast. “Raymond? Can you hear me?” His lips part but no sound is getting out. She takes his hand in hers and doesn't let go.

“They tased and hit him many times and injected him with something that makes him feel more pain. Can we get him out of there?”

“The medical team will be ready but we need to wait for Baz's signal to get out. He is going to bring the car as close as he can.”

“Lizzy... S-shouldn't be h-here...” He whispers, his face contracting with pain.

“Ray! Hold on, okay? We're going to get you out.” 

Around five minutes later, Baz is in front of the container and tell them to get in the car quickly because police patrols are on their way. Dembe and Liz lift Red up from the ground and carry him as best as they can before helping him get on the back seats of the car. Dembe gets in the passenger's seat while Liz stays with Red, his head resting on her thighs. 

“Lizzy...” He mumbles her name, trying to sit up.

“I'm here, I'm here. We're taking you to the medical team, it's going to be fine.” She caresses his cheek with her thumb.

“They gave me t-the same thing than during m-my chat with Anslo... Tell Kate if I can't... She knows it. I'll be all right, m-my Love.”

“I will tell her. You better be, I need you.” She smiles but the worry in her eyes is still present. 

“Thank you for...”

“I will always come for you, Raymond.”

“If I wasn't in s-such pain...”

“Yeah, I know what you would say, my sexy man.” 

His chuckle turns into a violent cough, he closes his eyes and stays silent until they reach the warehouse. 

 

In the warehouse, Red is placed on a stretcher and the medical team begins their work. A nurse unbuttons Red's sweaty and bloody shirt, she tries to lift his arm but he winces.

“Stop that!” Liz snaps, “cut it with a pair of scissors, can't you see he's in pain!?”

“Elizabeth, why don't you wait with Baz and Dembe? I'll make sure everything goes well.” Mr. Kaplan says gently, putting her hand on Liz's forearm. "Raymond's life is not in danger, they just need to clean his wounds and wait for the bad effects of the drugs to wear off. I just sent someone to get food for us, so you can have some rest now or at least, drink some water.”

She nods, her eyes still fixed on Red.

 

Three hours later after eating a few bites with the other guys, Mr. Kaplan is back with a new suit for Red. She checks how he's doing before calling Liz to see him.

“Lizzy...”

“Hey.” She says as she stands next to him.

He is still lying on the stretcher but he is more conscious now. “Doctor said there is nothing too bad, a few cuts and bruises, I should be able to leave in a few hours.”

“That's good. I can't wait to go home with you. What the hell happened?”

“The man I was meeting made a deal with two other enemies of mine, I have no idea why I didn't know about it... They were too many. They got to Dembe first, I followed.”

“You told me you would always be careful.”

“I know. I was. Someone covered them and trapped us. I'm sorry, Lizzy...”

“You're okay, it's all that matter but I got so scared.”

“How did you find us?”

“I remembered you talking about that park, a lucky guess,” she shrugs, “and then your people made some research.” 

He raises his arm slowly and cups her cheek. “Don't be modest, you're brilliant.” 

They see Dembe waiting to get closer, “Dembe, how are you?”

“I am fine, Raymond. Weerheim got arrested an hour ago, our people placed cocaine in his van and restaurant then told the police.”

“Good. But we will investigate on who helped him.” Dembe acquiesces before handing a bag with delivered food to Red. 

“Something smells good. But no wine?”

“Not yet, Raymond. Doctor orders.”

He pouts and Liz shakes her head, giggling. “Too bad.” 

After eating, he carefully gets up and with Liz's help, puts his clean suit, leaving the vest and tie.

 

He slowly climbs the steps to get inside the jet, followed by Liz, Mr. Kaplan, Dembe and Baz. 

“Edward, sorry for the delay.”

“It's fine. Glad to see you up and about Mr. Reddington.”

Liz is ready to sit down but Red's hand rest on her lower back and he whispers in her ear. “I need you close, my Love.”

“I can't sit on your lap, it's going to hurt.”

“Oh, I assure you, you are worth it. Come to me after the takeoff.” He puts his lips on her neck before sitting down and fastening his seatbelt.

And she does, when it's safe to stand up, she joins him, sits across his lap and gently puts her arms around his neck. 

“This isn't wise, Raymond.”

He kisses her brow several times, smiling to himself. “Hmm, I don't care...” 

“Maybe our audience does.”

“We are not facing them. And I promise you, I need a few hours of sleep before I can perform. Or is it my black eye that repulses you?”

“Certainly not.” She answers before bringing her lips to his for a loving kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to you for reading and for the kudos, it means a lot.

They landed fifteen minutes ago and Dembe is driving the car in the streets of Washington D.C. 

“We've been staying at your place quite a lot lately, I think it would be best to stay somewhere else for a few days. Would you mind?” Red asks her with a tired voice.

“No, it's fine.”

“Good. I have just the right place and not too far from the Post Office.”

“Do you feel like eating something?”

“I do. I'm feeling quite drowsy, though, so I think take out is the best option.”

She nods, feeling the stress and fear of the last hours affecting her body. “Same here.”

“I'm sorry you had to go through all this, Lizzy.”

“You're home. Some hours of rest and we'll be fine.” She says as she rests her head against his shoulder.

He puts his hand on her thigh and presses a delicate kiss on her hair. “I'm home thanks to you.” 

 

After a silent and quick meal, she stands up and gets their bags containing a change of clothes. She waits for him by the kitchen's door-frame.

“Do I smell that bad, Lizzy?” He asks her, his tone humorous. 

“It's not awful but a quick clean up isn't a bad idea.” He snorts and follows her in the bathroom.

His wrists and ankles are still bandaged up because of the wounds caused by his captor's tight restraints. He also got several bruises on his upper chest, lower stomach and arms, where she can easily spot the traces of the guard's fingers. 

“Would you mind helping washing myself? My arms are still aching and I don't think I can bend down just yet.”

“Of course not.” 

She remembers when he would refuse to appear vulnerable in her eyes, when he wouldn't accept her help without feeling guilt and self-hatred and who knows what else he was feeling at the time. He made so much progress regarding this matter. 

She looks around for a washcloth but he puts his hand on her forearm, “no need for this, your hands on my body is what I need.” He states with a sparkle in his reddened but still beautiful eyes.

She undresses unceremoniously before helping him out of his clothes with care. They step under the jets, groaning as the hot water reaches his tensed muscles. Her soapy hands carefully avoid the nasty bruises as she washes away the sweat and tension from his exhausted body. 

“All done, Raymond.”

“Thank you.”

“You can go to bed, I'll be there in a short moment.”

He shakes his head and stays close to her and observes his precious woman as she takes care her of her body. 

“Staring again?”

“I reached the conclusion long ago that I can't help it. How not to look at such beauty, such strength? The center of my universe? My light... My lioness.”

She roars and offers him a smile before grabbing the large towel and getting them dry. 

They get in bed and in spite of their fatigue, share a few, languid kisses before falling asleep.

 

Two days later, Red is feeling much better and she has no doubt about it when she's trying to get dressed after a good morning run and shower.

She gets out of the bathroom and walks into the bedroom in a beautiful lavender robe, “really, Raymond?”

“Is there something wrong?” He says, smiling slyly. 

“Stealing my bra while I was out?”

“Oh... _That_ lovely red bra?” He gets it from under his pillow and sits by the end of the bed, naked, his legs spread, “you should come to me and get it back...”

She takes a few steps until she stands between his legs. He puts his hands on her sides, gently caressing her skin with his thumbs. Bringing his mouth to her right breast, he sensually sucks on her nipple then traces the hardening peak with his tongue. He makes sure her left one gets the same attention. His hands slide under her robe, kneading her ass cheeks. She throws her head back, smiling, running her fingers on the short hair at his nape. He presses a reverent kiss between her breasts before resting his head there, listening to her quickening heartbeat. He guides one of her hands across his chest so she can also feel his solid pulse.

“I know I have to let you go to work, but I promise you we'll resume this sumptuous moment tonight, my Love.” He announces as he gives her the red bra.

“I can't wait.”


	21. Chapter 21

As soon as she enters the Post Office, Liz is already impatient to leave. She knows Red is planning something for tonight. On her way to work, he has already texted her their new address for the next two nights. A splendid hotel and even if fancy places and soulless decor are not really her thing, she is excited because he is going to make it special, she is certain that years from now, she will remember their first night sleeping together at a hotel. 

She enters the hotel lobby and gives Red's alias to the young man at the reception, he politely greets her and hands her the key card of the room. 

When she walks into the spacious and beautifully lighted penthouse, she sees him, his back to her, on the balcony. She puts her handbag on the floor near the couch and joins him. 

She puts her hand on his back and he naturally slides his arm around her waist bringing her closer to his body. She happily snuggles against him, they kiss a few times before quietly enjoying the view of the busy city below them. 

“You know, if we were in a different city, preferably outside of the United States and where the weather is warmer, I would love to make love to you, right there.”

“Still in the same mood as this morning, I see. Not that I'm complaining.”

“Indeed, my Love. It's been almost a week since we last had enjoyed the divine and unparalleled pleasure of being one so...”

“And yet, something tells me that you are going to make us wait a bit longer, am I right?”

“Absolutely. First, in the bathroom, there is this jacuzzi...”

A huge grin forms on her lips. She grabs his hand and drags him to the bathroom. He knew she would love it. 

He lives to make her smile, to make her happy. 

“This is the only reason why these luxurious hotels are good for!” 

“Wait till you try the food, Lizzy, you will learn to enjoy some aspects of the hotel life.” 

“How many courses are we having?”

“Just a three-course dinner, I thought you would prefer that option. The chef is one of my favorites. I wish you would feel at ease here...”

“I do, Ray. It's not... familiar to me, all this.” She gestures around herself.

“I understand. You should simply treat it as one of the safe-houses we used.”

“Yeah.”

“Plus advantages. You can ask for almost anything and someone will bring it to you.”

“I want you naked with me,” she points at the large bathtub, “get in.” She states as she begins to take off her clothes. 

“With pleasure.”

They soak in the hot, relaxing, bubbling water, he closes his eyes for a moment as she moans in delight. 

“What did you do today?” She asks as she entwines their fingers under the water.

“I had an extremely fruitful meeting. I can't tell you more about it, yet.”

While she's putting on more casual clothes, he sits down on the couch and turns on the tv. 

Entering the living-room, she gives him a weird look, “watching TV?”

“Oh, I thought maybe we could while we're waiting for our dinner.”

She frowns at the small, smug smile dancing on his lips as she takes her place beside him. He puts his arm around her shoulder and she happily leans against his warm, comfortable body. 

“What are you hiding from me, Mister Reddington, mmm?”

He says nothing as the voice of the journalist on the screen starts telling the news.

_“…the precedent for commuting sentences in the final hours of an administration. But the full presidential pardon of Elizabeth Keen for the murder of Attorney General Tom Connolly is certainly the most surprising in recent memory...”_

Liz gapes as she stares at the screen, “did she just say...”

“Yes, you heard well. Pardoned was granted.”

_“...continue to speculate on what was behind the President’s controversial decision to pardon Elizabeth Keen. The White House issued a statement that the President will not be commenting.”_

She gasps and throws herself at him, straddling him and cupping his face, kissing him soundly. He can feel her happiness pouring out from her body, her growing smile against his mouth... 

“God, thank you, Ray. I-I don't know what else to say...”

“There is no need to say anything.”

She shakes her head, eyes filling with joyful tears, “I love you, Raymond.”

“And I love you, Lizzy.”

They are hearing a knock on the door, he checks his watch, “perfect timing!”

“I knew something was up! You planned all of this.”

“Indeed, isn't it delightful?” He says, his tone jovial. 

She offers him a big, bright smile. “You bet it is!”

Red tips very generously the young woman who brings their dinner and then waits for Liz to sit down first. Always the gentleman. 

“Champagne, my Love?”

“Yes, please.”

They take a long time to eat, savoring each minute of this special night. Sometimes, they stop and gaze deep into each other's eyes. She often grabs his hand and lovingly caresses his palm. 

Liz's phone rings a few times, three texts, all from Aram calling her Agent Keen with smiley emojis. She sends him a message back before putting her phone away and looking at the man sitting in front of her, enjoying his second chocolate mousse. 

“You were right, the food was delicious.”

“I'm glad, I really wanted all this to be perfect.”

“I'm sure you know what's coming next?”

“Not what but who and the answer is you.” He answers with his low, sexy voice.

She bites her lower lip and leaves her chair, he pushes his as she approaches so she can sit on his lap. 

“We should move, don't you think?”

“Yes, there is this big, comfy bed waiting for us.”

“Hang on.” He warns before slipping his arms under her legs and waist to scoop her up. 

He carried her to the bedroom and puts her down on the bed before shutting the curtains and lighting candles across the room. 

“I don't think we'll need any lamp, do you agree?”

“I do. The staff knew how many candles I needed to create this type of atmosphere. There, all done.”

As he's coming closer, she kneels on the bed and puts her hands under his untucked shirt, stroking the skin on his sides for a moment, then she slides them on the button and zipper of his pants. He watches her as he unbuttons his shirt. Once he is only in his boxers, she grabs the hem of her long-sleeve t-shirt, lifts it over her head and throws it on the floor. She didn't put on her bra back after their time in the jacuzzi so his hands cup her naked breasts rapidly, kneading them sensually. She palms him through the soft black fabric of his underwear and pressed her mouth on his chest, toying with his nipples. 

“I love how you smell, Ray.”

He lets out a soft laugh, “I'm glad. And you smell divine, Lizzy.”

She yanks his boxers down and positions herself so she's comfortable to bring his hardening flesh to her avid mouth. He groans and throws his head back a moment, savoring the sensations that her intimate caress creates across his heated body. But the need to look at her while she's taking more of him into her mouth is pressing him to straighten his head and tilt it a bit to the right, locking his gaze on her face.

“Lizzy, look at me...” He demands in a husky voice. 

She looks up at him, he runs his fingers through her hair, his breathing quickens as he trusts his hips several times making her moans loudly. 

“Lizzy... You... First.”

She keeps stroking him with her hand as she speaks. “I'm not stopping, Ray. We'll wait a moment until you can... perform, it's fine.”

“Let me lay down. A little sixty-nine is what we need right now.”

“I've never done this.”

“Oh, it's quite easy I assure you. And very satisfying.” He states, his voice still hoarse, making her shiver with anticipation even after all these months.

He helps her get rid of her jeans and panties then he puts a pillow at the end of the bed. He takes his place and waits for her. Once she positions herself on top of him, he is the first to bring his hands on her ass cheeks, the tip of tongue enthusiastically tracing her folds. He has missed her well-balanced, unique, arousing taste. She moans and bucks against his face. She resumes her exquisite caress of her tongue on his hot erection, her hand fondling his sack exactly how he likes it.  
That's when he pushes two of his fingers inside her wet channel, his thumb circling her clitoris rapidly. 

“God, Ray...” She pants, “I'm coming!”

She trembles against him, sucking hard on the leaking top of his hard-on. 

“I need to be inside you, Elizabeth...” 

He guides her so she is laying down on him, her back pressed against his chest, their heads side by side. His lips and tongue passionately meeting the skin of her neck, he sucks and nibbles there as he slams into her. His powerful hands alternating from kneading her breasts to holding her waist tightly, possessively, to rubbing her sensitive button of pleasure. 

He growls as she meets his every thrust, loving the erotic, wet sounds coming from their movements.

She angles her head so she can take his mouth, sucking his lower lip before letting their tongues meet for a sensual dance. 

She comes a second time, her walls quivering around him bring him to his own orgasm. He roars out his passion, filling her with swift and profound thrusts. 

He encircles her middle and kisses her cheek several times, her hands resting on top of his. They don't speak until their frantic breathing slow down. 

She quickly goes to the bathroom then comes back to bed, where they share a bottle of water. 

“A perfect way to end this evening, right, Ray?”

“Oh, yes. Absolutely perfect, _Agent_ Keen.” She laughs and snuggles against him as he pulls the sheets up over their naked bodies.

“If they ever find out about us, my badge will be gone for good.”

“Yes.” He answers, solemnly.

“But we'll have each other. Even if we have to run.”

“Always. But we have to be prudent, especially if you want our child to grow up here.”

“I know.”


End file.
